Studying and Love at Alice Academy!
by MagicalOceanBreeze
Summary: This story is about the pokemon characters attending Alice Academy. Shippings: some Shootsdownshipping ZoeyxKenny some Contestshipping DrewxMay mostly Ikarishipping DawnxPaul and others! Will update on this every week!
1. Going to Alice Academy

**Me: Hi!! I thought that I should talk before the story starts...**

**Paul: Really? It was better when you wouldn't talk...**

**Dawn: Be nice to the author, Paul! It was nice of her to give you a chance to be in the story!!**

**Paul: She would have let me anyway!!**

**Me: What!? You might not be if you aren't nicer!!**

**Paul: Who cares? **

**Dawn: Anyway... try to be nicer... please Paul!!**

**Paul: ...**

**Me: Dawn please do the disclaimer...**

**Dawn: Ok!! **

**Paul: Why are you so peppy?**

**Dawn: Why do you care?!**

**Me: STOP FIGHTING ABOUT PAUL AND DO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!!**

**Dawn and Paul: Ok... the author isn't happy right now... **

**Me: Dawn hurry up the disclaimer already!!**

**Dawn: Ok!! I will!! **

**Paul: Why does she have to do this again?**

**Dawn: Good question... why do I?**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer please...**

**Dawn: AquaBubbleHamsters does not own the pokemon characters or Gauken Alice Academy!!  
**

**Me: Now onto the story!!**

* * *

Outside the window of Dawn's house was some debating. As Dawn awoke, some people ran past the people who were debating. The people knocked onto the door of Dawn's house.

"Huh? What's going on?" Dawn asks herself as she looks out the window. Then she heard the knocking and hurried down with her night gown on.

"Hurry up, Dawn! I can't be that slow!" Dawn told herself as she opened the door. There she saw her friends, Kenny, Zoey, and Paul.

"Why are you here?" Dawn asks confused. Then the people who were debating took Zoey and Kenny over their shoulders to go into a car that was long and black.

"Hey! STOP!!" Kenny yells.

"I agree, what are you trying to do?" Zoey yells as she gets awfully angry.

"Stop! Don't get them angry, please!" Dawn yells as she tries to stop the two men who were taking away her friends, Kenny and Dawn.

"You children are next, so just be good children and stay there," One of the men who was dressed in just black with a glasses and a frog on his shoulder his hair was black. The other man had brown hair with a bean in his hand as if ready to strike with it.

"Why? Why are you taking us sir?" Dawn asks politely.

"To Alice Academy in Tokyo, so you can get a proper education..." The other man says.

"Why can't you allow us to get into the car using our own free will, sir?" Dawn asks nicely.

"That actually might work if that's how you want to get in the car..." Man #1 says.

"Sure!" Zoey says.

"Ok, then..." Man #2 says. As they both let them down, Dawn goes in front of the other people and walks into the car with her will.

"Dawn!!" Kenny yells after her as he ran in with her.

"Kenny... so stupid..." Zoey says to herself as she walks after them.

"What the heck? Pathetic..." Paul says as he walks into the car because everyone else was going in there. Ayako, Dawn's mother, was watching, as she started to cry.

"They are only 9-10 years old, yet they have to go to this school..." Ayako tells herself. Everyone happened to be in their pajamas and since the time was 6:00 am, they were all falling asleep on each other.

"Jinno sensei?" Man #2 asks Jinno-sensei.

"Misaki (Please tell me if I am wrong..) sensei?" Jinno asks him.

"Jinno, this was way easier than Naru (or Narumi) sensei said getting these children to Alice Academy, they are all sleeping peacefully, and they seem happy to be together," Misaki says.

"I understand how you feel... about this Misaki sensei... but the other teacher said that they were dangerous..." Jinno tells him.

"Right..." Misaki says. The car began to roll into Tokyo through a warp hole, which made all the children but Paul keep on sleeping. Paul had woken up and looked around as he saw the wind and dark colors around him he freaked out.

"Purple haired kid!" Jinno whispered loudly to him.

"Wha?" Paul asks as he looks around.

"Be quiet!" Misaki yells at him. Paul nods but he doesn't seem that happy. As the car gets to the academy Jinno sensei gets Paul to carry Dawn since she was the smallest and Jinno sensei with Misaki sensei picked up Zoey and Kenny. They went through the gates and into the office.

"Narumi-sensei! We have them here now!" Misaki yells to Narumi sensei.

"Excellent... Shinji, you may let your friend down now," Narumi tells him.

"Yes sir," Paul says as he allows his friend to rest on the floor.

"Good, Shinji, you are a good child, now..." Narumi says.

"Yes sir?" Paul asks.

"Shinji, would you take that picture over here?" Narumi asks, trying to see Paul's alice of most psychic things.

"Huh? Uh... sure... sir..." Paul says unsure. Then he walked over to it as he started to lift it, he nearly dropped it. Paul thought: I am not going to show you what I can do if I want to... people make fun of it...

"Paul!" Dawn yells to him as she wakes up as she tries to help him.

"STOP! If you aren't capable then don't continue," Misaki yells, not able to see the damage that Narumi was having Paul do.

"I am capable... it's just that its really big..." Paul says.

"Paul!" Dawn yells to him, "You don't even know them? They might take advantage of you!"

"So? I'm fine, it most likely won't be very big..." Paul tells her as he focuses on the painting. Then around the painting's edges was purple and was being lifted. After the painting was carefully left on by Narumi-sensei's feet, he disappeared from embarrasment of being able to do that.

"Shinji, come out now! It's not bad or anything! Actually it's really interesting what you can do!" Narumi says into air.

"You are just trying to be nice! So SHUT UP!!" Paul yells as he sends out a purple star of psychic power came from the air. This star hit Narumi as Paul became visible again.

"Paul, stop..." Dawn says as she tries to stop him. She sends out some bubbles from a bubble blower that she always has to stop him. As the bubbles came over, Paul turned around to see Dawn being held by Misaki sensei.

"What are you doing to her?!" Paul yells to Misaki. Narumi got up as he used a bean whip on him.

"Ow!" Paul yells as Zoey wakes up.

"What the heck are you doing to Paul?" Zoey yells as Narumi as she, having the alice of inventing without doing a bad job like others would. Zoey used her alice to attack Narumi, Kenny began to use his alice of fast speed.

"Stop it right now!" Zoey yells as she kicked Narumi.

"You guys aren't helping!" Dawn yells as she took her chance to go run up and heal the mind of Narumi sensei to make him stop fighting.

"Huh?" Zoey asks as Narumi's body started to glow pink.

"What the?!" Kenny asks/says.

"You are considerate to others..." Narumi says as he makes Dawn really hyper since he tried to make her romantically involved.

"Dawn? Why are you so hyper?" Paul asks as he goes up to her.

"Paul?!" Dawn asks confused as Narumi's alice wore off.

"Shinji, you need this... your emotions and your power is too strong without these.

"Huh?" Paul asks.

"Here, Shinji-kun..." Narumi-sensei says as he hands Paul an earing pair, one with the dragon god and the other one just with a stone on it. He also gave Paul a mask of a polar bear.

"What is this?" Paul asks him.

"This is for your ability," Narumi says.

"Why would I want this?" Paul asks.

"It's a nice present for you... but if you put them on, then you can't take them off..." Narumi says.

"What?!" Paul yells, "Then I refuse!!" After he yells that he turns invisible, then runs around refusing.

"Paul! What's wrong with them! You can be with us if you wear them..." Dawn says to him. Then Paul reappears.

"Yeah... ok..." Paul says as he takes them off the ground.

"I'll clean them..." Narumi says. Then he cleans the things and carefully puts them on Paul's ears. Then he takes the mask.

"You haven't been very good since you have been here, so you need to wear this..." Narumi tells him.

"Why?" Paul asks.

"Here, Shinji..." Narumi says as he took the mask and put it on Paul.

"What the heck?" Paul yells as he is zapped by an electrical charge.

"Why the heck is this happening?" Paul yells as his friends look at him questioningly.

"Are you alright, Paul?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah..." Paul says.

"Good... now don't say anything bad and you won't be hurt," Narumi says.

"No way you..." Paul starts as he gets zapped again. After the shock, Paul fell to the ground dazzled by the pain.

"Paul!!" Dawn yells as Paul's friends rush to him.

* * *

**Me: Isn't this chapter kind of a cliff hanger?**

**Paul: Why the heck do I get all the pain here?**

**Dawn: She got ticked at you remember? **

**Paul: Yeah... what ever... **

**Me: Whatever?! Do you want have even more pain!?**

**Paul: Not really... but bring it on!!**

**Dawn: Stop fighting!!**

**Paul: Are you on the author's side?**

**Dawn: The author is forcing me to say this stuff!!**

**Zoey: Guys! Paul is hurt right now in the story... so we better let the author heal him!!**

**Kenny: Yeah!**

**Dawn and Paul: Fine... **

**Me: Thank you Kenny and Zoey **

**Zoey: Your welcome**

**Kenny: Peace is awesome dude!!**

**Me: Uh... I'm a girl... but ok!!**

**Me: Please review and comment!! **


	2. Meeting Natsume and Luca

**Me: Hi!! I'm all better!! Not really...**

**Dawn: Isn't May supposed to come?!**

**Paul: Do you care about her?**

**Dawn: Well... read the summary, Paul! She IS supposed to be here. **

**Me: She is coming in this chapter and stuff...**

**Dawn: Really?**

**Me: Actually... now that I think about it... I can't really see May coming at the moment... or you won't be there...**

**Kenny: Why not?**

**Paul: Why do you care? There isn't even a shipping with you and May!**

**Dawn: Good point **

**Me: Yeah! So... you might meet them... but you need to continue what happened to Paul..**

**Paul: Why?**

**Me: Because... Because I am the author!!**

**Paul: That's weak...**

**Dawn: She might get mad again...**

**Me: That's right!!**

**Paul: Are you going to change our names to the Japanese format? **

**Me: Not right now...**

**Dawn: I can't wait to see May! **

**Me: Disclaimer time!!**

**Paul: Aquabubblehamsters does not own pokemon, which is a good thing, otherwise things would be a whole lot different.**

* * *

_Recently what has happened: "Good... now don't say anything bad and you won't be hurt," Narumi says."No way you..." Paul starts as he gets zapped again. After the shock, Paul fell to the ground dazzled by the pain."Paul!!" Dawn yells as Paul's friends rush to him._

"Why the heck did you do that?!" Dawn yells at him as she runs up to him.

"Dawn stop!!" Paul yells as he struggles to stand up.

"What?" Dawn asks as she turns around to see Paul stand up.

"Don't do such baka (stupid) thing..." Paul tells her as he walks up to him. (AN: baka is SO much easier to type so it's what I am going to use)

"Ok, Paul..." Dawn says hesitantly as she gets out of his way.

"Narumi, get this off now," Paul orders him.

"And what will happen if I don't?" Narumi asks him.

"You will be blasted," Paul says shortly.

"Oh, like I care? Shinji, hurry up and catch up with Natsume," Narumi tells him.

"Natsume?" Paul asks.

"He's in your class... now I'll show you him," Narumi says to him as he leaves with Paul.

"Paul? Dawn asks as she sees them leave.

"Hm, looks like someone has to deal with someone we don't know," Zoey says as she walks out the door.

"We should follow," Kenny says as he runs out the door.

"Isn't he just trying to lure us?" Dawn asks confused as she walks out the door. Then something caught her attention, someone had a few kids following some guy that looked familiar.

"What is that person doing?" Dawn asks herself as she goes into that direction.

"Hey, look some kid!" some person with white hair and black hair under it. AN: If you look on the side, there is white and under it there is black.

"Brendan shut up!" A girl with brown hair and a red bandanna.

"Yeah, shut up," A boy with green hair says.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asks the tallest person who happens to be Jinno-sensei.

"You need to be with your group," Jinno-sensei says sternly.

"Sorry..." Dawn says.

"You also need to consider that everyone who enters this academy is called by their Japanese name," Jinno says.

"Really? What's Brendan's japanese name?" Dawn asks.

"I really don't know..." Jinno-sensei says.

"I thought you were smart, Jinno!" Brendan yells to him and starts laughing.

"Hey! You can be kicked out of this academy if you don't act with proper hospitably and etiquette!" Jinno tells him sternly.

"Uh... my name is May Haruka," May says. (The girl with brown hair and a red bandanna)

"That's good that you are introducing yourselves since you are going to be with each other for a long time," Jinno tells them.

"My name is Drew Shuu," Drew says. (The dude with green hair)

"I'm Brendan uh... something...," Brendan says sheepishly. AN: I have no clue what is Brendan's Japanese name is

"You guys better find out his Japanese name soon, otherwise he will be kicked out of the school," Jinno says.

"Anyway, we need to show you our alice correct?" Drew asks.

"Yes... and as soon as you wear the outfit then you need to be called by you jap. name," Jinno says, "Now... go catch up with Narumi-sensei,"

"Ok!" Dawn says as she runs off in the direction that Narumi had left her last. All of the other people followed her. They turned the corner and saw that there was a boy with yellow hair and a boy with black hair with the group Dawn was recently there.

"Natsume, this is your new partner, Shinji," Narumi tells him.

"..." Natsume was looking at Paul confused since he was wearing a mask.

"Hmm...?" Paul asks.

"Nothing, I really don't care," Natsume says.

"You really shouldn't bother Natsume," Permy says.

"Uh... I really didn't..." Paul says.

"Oh really? how am I supposed to believe you?" Permy asks.

"You just do," Drew says as he comes up to them. Drew was shorter than Permy since he is 9, turning 10 on June 12th, and Permy is 11.

"Oh, another shortie," Permy says.

"Shut it," Drew tells her sternly.

"Your awfully nice, aren't you?" Permy tells him as she pats his head. Drew gets really embarrassed and annoyed at this action and starts blushing.

"Stop it!" Drew yells at her. Then, planning to use his alice of manipulation, Permy looks confused on why he would be so annoyed. Then, Drew got his alice ready and used it on Permy.

"Huh?" Permy asks as she feels no power of controlling herself anymore. Drew then has her do some exercise with his special memory banks he remembers what Permy will now have to run around in a circle for 2 minutes without stopping.

"Why are you having me do this?" Permy asks him.

"Because you touched my hair that I spent too much time trying to get it perfect," Drew says as everyone else sweat drops.

"Uh..." Luca, the boy with yellow hair says.

"Wow... talk about obsessed with one's hair..." Brendan says.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY BRENDAN?!" Drew yells at him as Permy completes her last circle.

"Uh... your hair looks really nice... even though Permy messed it up," Brendan says.

"She messed it up?!" Drew asks really anonyed.

"No! I didn't!" Permy tells him really nervously.

"Drew. calm down, it still looks good," May tells him as she walks up to him and touches his shoulder.

"Well... ok then..." Drew says as he gives a death glare to Permy.

"Shinji, I'll take off your mask now," Narumi tells him as he starts to remove the mask.

"Shinji, what is your alice?" Natsume asks.

"My alice? Uh... I really don't know..." Paul says since he didn't know what alice meant.

"Really? Why are you my partner then?" Natsume asks him.

"Uh..." Paul says.

"Do you even know what alice is?" Natsume asks him.

"No..." Paul asks as he looks at the ground.

"Well... an alice is..." Luca starts as someone with straight black on summoned over Natsume. Then Natsume came over and Luca followed.

"Wait!" Luca called to Natsume as he catches up to them as they leave.

"Uh..." Drew says.

"Yeah, well... let's get your alices under a document so the academy can remember you," Narumi says.

"Uh... sure..." Dawn says as she looks nervous about that as she looks over at Paul. Paul looks away from her with a soft blush.

"Don't worry, it's just so we remember everyone," Narumi says.

"Remember us? You DO want to remember us right?" Zoey asks.

"Yeah! You DO right?" Kenny asks.

"You mean you forget about us?" Drew asks.

"We don't forget, but your alices are different and the teachers don't always remember what you have, but we remember you names fine," Narumi says.

"Ok, well then, will you remember our American names or our jap. names?" Brendan asks.

"Uh... both normally unless you really have a way different name then your jap. like the teachers will remember Dawn's name since hikari means light and dawn is pretty close to that, so it will be easier, but like Luca, it's harder since his uh... last name is Nogi it really doesn't relate so it's harder," Narumi says.

"That was complicated..." Dawn says.

"That's ok... It is complicated with all of the students, so that's why we have documents," Narumi says.

"Oh..." Drew says.

"Anyway, we also have the likes and dislikes and friends on the document too," Narumi says.

"Shouldn't we get moving if we are going to fit this stuff in the day?" Paul asks.

"Good point," May says.

"Ok then, off to the office!" Narumi says as everyone goes on. The line of people looked like this: May and Dawn were chatting behind Narumi, Drew was flipping his hair behind them, Brendan was looking around the academy, and Paul was walking looking at the ground. Kenny and Zoey were running around Paul and Brendan. They walked into the building and through the halls and took a left turn. They entered the room with papers that were open and a door that lead to a large room.

"Here we are!" Narumi says energetically.

"Uh... this room has SO many papers!" Kenny says.

"And books!" Zoey says.

"Well... in here is all of the papers of people that have ever attended this academy, and the yearbooks of the students," Narumi says.

"That's really cool!!" Dawn says really happily.

"So what do we have to do?" Paul asks.

"All you have to do is use your alice and talk about yourself," Narumi says.

"That's it!? That will take FOREVER," Drew says.

"It's not that bad, you just need to know what an alice is," Narumi says.

"Narumi, I think that I need to rest a bit, I'm a bit tired," Paul says randomly.

"Are you alright though?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I really am Dawn, don't worry about me so much," Paul says as he goes slowly down to the floor.

"Paul!" Dawn yells as she rushes over to him.

"Dawn! Stop focusing only on me!" Paul yells to her.

"I can't... I can't help paying attention to you... I'm sorry..." Dawn says as she looks away with a blush.

"Well... then... ok... that's alright," Paul says as he gestures her over. Then she went over to him and sat down by him. A veil of lavender went around them. (Look at Natsume and You-chan the first time you see You-chan)

"Uh..." Drew says as he everyone looks at their veil of just paying attention to each other and sweat drops.

"Well... they must have some kind of relationship..." May adds in.

"You think?" Brendan asks them.

"Whatever, Brendan. Just shut up!" May yells in front of his face.

"You are really annoying, Brendan. You know that?" Zoey asks him.

"What? Why does everyone not like me?" Brendan asks everyone.

"Uh... you have white hair and uh... you are like 10? And the average male gets white hair about like 37-67 or 77?" Kenny suggests.

"What? It's SILVER," Brendan says emphasizing the silver.

"Would you shut up, Brendan? Dawn and I are actually bothering to talk without too much noise," Paul says to him coldly.

"Are you like together or something?" May asks confused.

"What did you just say?!" Paul yells as the magenta relationship veil blasts apart. Paul then gets a red mark.

"Paul, just relax... sheesh..." Dawn says to him with an arm on his shoulder. Paul calmed down but gave May a death glare.

"Well... we better get to the documents!" Narumi says sensing something might be really bad if he didn't change the subject.

"Ok!" May and Dawn says enthusiastically.

"Sure," Drew says as he flips his hair which makes all of the girls in the room (including Dawn) and the ones in the hall get all heart eyed. This of course gets Paul really annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Paul... did I make you jealous?" Drew asks with a smirk which makes Paul get even more annoyed. Dawn sweat dropped.

"Whatever..." Paul says as he gets a really big red mark.

"Uh..." Drew says as he gets confused.

"Paul's just annoyed at me, it's no big deal, don't worry about it," Dawn tells him with a sigh.

"Huh?" Paul asks her as he looks at her suspiciously.

"Ok..." Drew says as he rolls his eyes at Paul.

"Um..." Paul says as he relaxes a bit.

"Well... since people SEEM interested in this..." Brendan says.

"Maybe you should stop with the emphasis?" Drew suggests.

"Why SHOULD I? Brendan asks emphasizing again.

"Because you should, it's really annoying, right May?" Drew says as he looks over at her direction.

"Yeah, it really is. I agree with Drew," May says as she smiles at him.

"Uh..." Brendan says finally not emphasizing on something.

"Whatever, about this weird document thing," Paul says as everyone sees him leaning on a wall.

"Ok, then! Let's start!" Narumi says happily.

* * *

**Me: That is this chapter! How was it? Please Review! Everyone is getting ready for documenting so they are currently not here! xD... I'll be adding onto this story every week.  
**


	3. Registriation!

**Me: Hi! I'm back! **

**May: Who was that weird black clothed dude, that had Natsume follow him? **

**Drew: Don't asks some stupid question! She won't give you the answer! That would ruin the suspense!**

**May: Right...**

**Me: Drew is right... well... you guys have to go through an exam with that document...**

**Dawn: What?!**

**Me: Right! Otherwise, this document won't be resourceful to readers and me! **

**Kenny: Resourceful? Why? Will you forget?**

**Me: I might...**

**Drew: You won't forget me, right?**

**Me: Most likely not.**

**Brendan: Me? **

**Me: Most likely, very high actually...**

**Zoey: ha ha... **

**Paul: Whatever...**

**Dawn: But an exam? Like what?**

**Drew: Weren't you listening? She won't let the suspense fall apart!**

**Me: Right! Well... everyone ready for that exam?**

**Dawn: Not really...**

**Paul: Whatever...**

**Drew: Why not?**

**May: Sure...**

**Brendan: Yeah! What's my jap. name? **

**Me: I really don't know... no one has bothered to tell me a good jap. name for you...**

**Brendan: Help me out! If I don't get a good name, then I can't be in this story! Unless... you don't actually want me in this story...**

**Me: Disclaimer, someone do it!**

**Drew: That sounded SO wrong in SO many ways...**

**Me: SHUT UP! Kenny do it this time! Or Zoey! **

**Kenny: Zoey.**

**Zoey: FINE! Disclaimer: Aquabubblehamsters DOESN'T own pokemon or Gauken Alice! (and other things that come up in this chapter/story)  
**

**Me: Anyway! Don't feel TOO sorry for him... on to the story!!**

* * *

_Recently: Someone with straight black on summoned over Natsume who had to follow him into the woods. Also, Narumi sensei was preparing them for the documenting. "Good!" Narumi says happily as they all sit down in an order. _

"Who wants to go first? Ah... Natsume... what are you doing here?" Narumi asks.

"I thought that he would do good seeing what their alices, so he's gonna be the thing that they will be showing their alice off to you," The black outfitted guy with a mask on says.

"Uh..." Drew says with a sweat drop.

"Whatever..." Paul says as he looks up from his resting spot on the wall since he didn't bother to go into the line up of chairs.

"Well... Paul, if you need to rest, you better hurry up," Narumi says to him.

"I can't with all of this racket," Paul says sternly.

"Ok..." Narumi says as he looks at May.

"I'll go first!" May says happily as she enters the room and Narumi enters after. Then Natsume follows.

"You may go at anytime..." Narumi says to her.

"Ok! What do you like, Natsume?" May asks.

"Nothing, really." Natsume says.

"Well... ok... then here," May says as she opens her hand out as if asking him to dance but then in her hand appears an actual 50 piece rabbit.

"Huh? That's it?" Natsume asks since he was prepared for something really hard.

"Uh... sorry... I thought this was money... it's real..." May says as she blushes.

"Yeah, ok..." Natsume says as he takes it out of her hand.

"Excellent Alice, May Haruka!" Narumi says really kindly.

"Uh..." Persona tells himself, the black clothed dude.

**May Haruka **

**Age: 9 almost 10 **

**Birthday: May 16th **

**Gender: Female**

**Summary:**

She is a cheerful girl and cares much about others. She seems to be able to become angry easily. Also, she becomes confused easily. May prefers to be around Paul and Brendan ticks her off. May has brown hair, a bandanna that is red and blue eyes. She wears a red outfit with a fanny pack. Also she needs to be explained things. She also needs to think about something she does before she does.

"Ok! Next!" Narumi says as Drew, still confused gets up.

"What's yours? Something stupid?" Natsume asks him.

"I wouldn't say its stupid, it's just uh... unique I guess..." Drew says with a sweat drop. Natsume could tell that he didn't really want to do this.

"Well... this is SO random..." Drew says as he gets ready to use his alice.

"What?" Natsume asks confused.

"Um..." Drew says as he takes his hand and hits the air. Natsume, with his alice, Natsume has to hit the air.

"What the?" Natsume asks as Drew hits the ground. Then Natsume who has to hit the ground gets really ticked.

"I hate you, for forcing me to do this!" Natsume yells at him as he sends fire to his which manages not to be stopped with Drew's alice.

"What are you doing exactly?" Drew asks as he gets hit be the fire on the face. His hair starts burning up and May ran out and made a water gun to stop the fire. This worked and May took a deep breath. On her document it says she gets angry easily, and this is an example.

Fire in her eyes, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" May screams at him.

"May, shut up. It's fine," Drew tells her as he takes a piece of wood from off the ground and pitches it at Natsume. Then something takes it from out of the air so it doesn't hit Natsume.

"If your going to complete this ridiculousness then get out and let other people use their power already. This is just wasting too much time," Paul says as he appears in front of Natsume with the wood in his hands.

"Good point," Natsume mutters to himself. Then Narumi starts to write Drew's document.

"This is SO boring..." Paul complains. Natsume, tired from a really high powered fire attack tries to rest a bit. Persona gets annoyed since Natsume is the most powerful person in his class.

Drew's document:

**Drew Shuu**

**Gender: Male**

**Alice: Manipulation**

Summary: Drew is a caring boy who came from a rich family. Because of that, he has been treated with respect and always at least had ten or more girls who liked him because of his cuteness. He also can be shy at times. His parents are very supportive but a bit stuck up to other parents unless Drew really likes that person who has those parents. Drew is a bit flirty and likes giving roses to girls he likes. He prefers to be around May, but is fine to be around Dawn, and Zoey scares him because she is totally different from the others. Drew is considerate around Misty but rather be with May or Dawn. He sometimes wants to have discipline because he gets really annoyed when people try to impress him too much or too much gifts that he really hates on his birthday. Drew has green hair and before wearing his uniform, he wears a purple shirt cover over and a long sleeve black shirt. He also wears blue jeans and has dark blue shoes.

5 minutes later...

"I'm done with Drew's document!!" Narumi says happily.

"Whatever..." Natsume says as he puts his hand on his head since he has some fatigue.

"Are you ok?" Dawn asks him.

"It's nothing..." Natsume says as he takes his hand off his head.

"Are you sure? Here, I'll use my alice," Dawn says to him.

"Ok..." Natsume says confused on why she would volunteer now.

"ok!" Dawn says happily as she ran into the room happily. Natsume follows really slowly.

"How is your life?" Dawn asks him.

"Uh... it's ok, I guess..." Natsume replies.

"Well... ok..." Dawn says as she focuses on a spot where she knows where she can fix it later. Then a dark beam hit Natsume.

"Agh..." Natsume mutters. Then Dawn ran over to him. She put her hand where she had sent the beam.

"You'll be ok..." Dawn says softly as she has a white cloud out of her hand which started to heal him. Then her hand became a hand with a white rim which started to heal him too. Then after the area where she had hurt him was healed she put her hand on his head and started to relax his mind.

"Wh...a...t are you do...i...ng?" Natsume asks really slowly since he never experienced this before.

"I'm healing you," Dawn says softly as she removes her hand off of his head.

"Do you feel a bit better?" Dawn asks him after she removed her hand.

"Yeah..." Natsume says really confused. Dawn smiled and then she closed one eye.

"Hm...?" Natsume asks her.

"I'm alright, just used a little too much... of my power there. I'm alright, don't worry," Dawn says. Paul looked through the window seeing Dawn hurt which freaked him out.

"I'll start now!!" Narumi says totally oblivious to what was happening.

**Dawn Hikari **

**Gender: Female**

**Alice: Healing and Pain**

Summary: Dawn was raised in a farm/meadow when she was growing up. She likes to be nice to everyone and she is oblivious to people who like her unless someone told her that. Dawn likes being helpful and worries about everyone when they seem hurt. Like Natsume, she doesn't care much about herself but more about other people. Dawn thinks that Paul is a bit annoying because she thinks that he thinks she is weak. Dawn has blue hair and has yellow hair pins. Before her uniform was on, she wore a short dress with black, white, and pink. She also wore pink boots.

"Paul, are you ok?" Dawn asks as she goes out of the room she was recently in. Natsume seemed much better.

"Yeah..." Paul says as he signals Natsume to go back into the room.

"Fine," Natsume says. Then they go into the room, when Pesona stops them. Have Kenny and Zoey go first!" Persona says strictly.

"Ok." Paul says confused as he goes back into the room where Dawn was. Then Zoey and Kenny went into the room. (AN: They have really lame alices so yeah... 0o)

Zoey used her alice to see how Natsume was doing as Kenny used super speed to have Natsume cough.

Narumi: "Uh..." as he sweat drops.

**Zoey Nozomi**

**Gender: Female**

**Alice: Sensing people's emotions**

Summary: She was raised in the fast busy life when she was growing up. Zoey likes to help people when they need help or are having a hard time doing something. She also likes to beat people in competitions and tries to seem like she is only good and not great like she really is at her studies and abilities. Her favorite boy that she likes is Kenny and she hates Brendan. When she wasn't wearing her uniform, she wore a orange vest, dark red long sleeve shirt, and jeans. She also has a necklace and her hair is a orange red.

"Well... I need to do Kenny's now..." Narumi says he still thinks that their alices aren't very interesting.

**Kenny Kengo**

**Gender: Male**

**Alice: Fast Speed**

Summary: He was raised where Dawn was raised and was best friends with her when they were young. Kenny likes to seem strong even though he is a coward. He also tries to be flirty and seem like he is the best guy out there. His favorite girl is Dawn and his second is Zoey. Kenny likes to be a show off and tries to cover up his cowardly personality. Kenny used to wear a long sleeve green shirt and blue jeans. His shirt has a white strip in the middle of it.

"I'm complete with everyone's document!" Narumi announces.

"Good," Paul says quickly and starts to leave, when Persona blocks his path.

"You still need to go. NOW." Persona says sternly to him.

"Whatever... he said he was done," Paul tells him.

"Just do it," Drew says as he walks up to him.

"Why should I?" Paul asks as he starts to lean on the wall.

"Because you should, so go already!" Drew says encouragingly but Paul doesn't take the idea to consider doing what everyone except Natsume wants him to.

"No thanks," Paul tells him when Natsume comes up to him and flicks him to Drew.

"What are you doing? Taking advantage of him?" Drew asks really annoyed.

"Just have him go into the room already," Natsume commands him.

"Ok..." Drew says as he pushes Paul to the door.

"Go ahead," Persona says.

"..."

"You afraid?" Natsume asks.

"Why would I be afraid you idiot!!" Paul yells at him as he enters the room. Then Natsume follows. After Paul walks over to the opposite side of the wall from where Natsume was, Natsume sent some fire over to him.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asks as she stands up as she looks through the window, not likely what she was seeing.

"This is what Natsume is supposed to be doing with Paul," Narumi tells her.

"Why?" Dawn asks as she sits down again as Drew conforts her.

"Did you just ask why?" Persona asks coldly.

"..."

In the room the fire was approaching him. Paul didn't feel like using some power so he just dodged the fire with his acrobatic skills.

"Huh?" Natsume wonders as Paul leans on the wall.

"You aren't going to do anything?" Natsume asks him.

"Most likely not," Paul replies quickly.

"Why not? I'll just be sending fire to you," Natsume tells him as he sends 4 fire balls at him.

"Whatever," Paul says as he dodges all of them again.

"Hm..." Dawn tells herself from outside the room where Paul and Natsume were.

"Here," Natsume says as he sends a veil of fire at him.

"What the heck?" Paul asks as he remembers how animals used to have to do that when he was at the circus with Dawn once.

"You going to dodge it?" Natsume asks him.

"Kind of." Paul says quickly as he jumps into the fire and lands out of the veil.

"Whoah... talented in acrobatics..." May says as she starts to admire his talent in doing that.

"Uh..." Drew says as he sweat drops. As he thinks: Why would she be interested in something so easy for him?

"After that, I don't know what I should do..." Natsume tells himself.

"Use your fire barrage," Kenny tells Natsume. Natsume nodds to him as Paul gets a red mark.

"Traitor," Paul mutters under his breath. Then Natsume listens, and sends a barrage of 9 fire balls.

"Ridiculous, you listen to HIM?" Paul says coldly and emphasizing the him. Then Paul takes his arm and moves his arm across his body to make a barrier so it won't hit him.

"Huh?" Natsume says again as he gets confused on how someone younger than him was defending himself.

"Next?" Paul asks him.

"Uh..." Natsume says. Then he sends a barrage of 4 fire and a veil of fire.

"Ok..." Paul says as he smirks and then ran up to 2 of the fire and used a psychic ability to destroy them while he was still moving to get to the other 2.

"What the?" Narumi says as Persona smiles. Then Paul jumped up to the remaining fire and punched the fire in the air which disappeared after he did so.

"Wow..." Natsume says as the veil comes to Paul.

"I'm so tired..." Paul says as he crouches down to the ground. The veil was about 3 feet away from him as he vanishes, while vanishing Paul used his psychic power to have the veil stay in one spot while using his power also on himself so he could stay in the veil without being damaged. After in the veil, Paul gets very tired and the veil breaks and disappears into the air. Then Paul appears and falls over, breathing heavily.

"Paul!" Dawn yells as she ran into the room as Natsume sends some fire to Paul. Then Dawn takes the attack from Natsume and falls over by Paul.

"..."

Dawn manages to get up and crawl over to Paul.

"Are you ok?" Dawn asks him as she gently puts her hand on his heart.

"Is he breathing?" May asks.

"What do you think?" Drew asks her.

"He is?" May says to him.

"Yeah, his chest is moving, see?" Drew points out.

"Why do you notice that of all things?" Dawn asks him with a breath in between each word.

"Are you ok... Dawn?" Paul asks as he gets into a weird sitting position.

"Yes..." Dawn says as she manages a smile.

"Good..." Paul mutters so only Dawn can hear. Then Dawn collapsed onto her which Paul managed to support her in his position.

"Here," Paul says as he takes out some of his psychic power and uses it on Dawn to kind of temporally heal her so she can actually heal herself. Then Dawn managed to get up and heal Paul so he could stand up and get Dawn to support herself off the wall.

"Are you ok?" May asks him.

"Yeah, couldn't be better..." Paul tells her as he closes one eye in pain.

"Dawn healed herself..." Drew tells Paul as everyone looks at Dawn.

"What?" Dawn asks as everyone laughs. The injuries that she had were gone that were from Natsume's fire attack.

"You ok?" Natsume says as he comes up to her.

"I'm fine! Thanks for asking!" Dawn says as she smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" Natsume asks her.

"Because I am thanking you!" Dawn says as she gets confused on why she wouldn't smile.

"..."

"Well... anyway... Paul are you ok?" Dawn asks him.

"Never better..." Paul says as he falls down to the ground from tiredness.

"Paul!" Dawn yells as she checks on him.

"What are you doing?" Kenny asks.

"Uh..." Dawn says as she sweat drops since it was about obvious what she was doing.

"Huh? What's happening?" Narumi asks since he was day dreaming on how helpful Paul was going to be.

"Paul fainted," Persona says shortly.

"Oh... HE FAINTED?!" Narumi yells as he goes into the room.

"Narumi... can you carry him to my room?" Dawn asks him.

"Why your room?" Narumi asks her.

"Because... I can heal him! I know I can! I'm just tired right now..." Dawn tells him with beady eyes.

"Well... ok..." Narumi says.

"Thank you so much!" Dawn says happily as she smiles. Then Luca entered the room.

"What happened to your partner, Natsume?" Luca asks him.

"He fainted. It's stupid." Natsume tells him.

"He looks weak though..." Luca says as he points to his pocket with medicine in it.

"He has medication?" Drew says confused.

"Aren't you his friend?" Natsume asks him.

"Yeah, but... he never told me about it!" Drew says as he starts to cry. Then he wipes his eyes. (AN: Never see Drew doing this but he's shy in this story...)

"It's alright, at least you don't have to take all of this medication," May tells him as she points to the large medication case.

"Paul..." Dawn says as she puts her hand on his face. Then she reaches into his pocket and grabs the case that was 4 inches long.

"Looks like he needs to take some..." Dawn says as she takes it out and gets some water randomly. Then she opened his mouth which failed. Then she looked around and made the signal to be quiet.

"Why?" May asks.

"That's not helping!!" Drew tells her.

"Sorry..." May says to him.

"Sorry... paul..." Dawn mutters as she kisses him on the lips.

"What the?" Kenny asks.

"Your not being quiet!" Drew tells him.

"What about you?!" Kenny whispers.

"Uh..." Drew also whispers. Then Dawn inserted 2 pills into his mouth and put water into his mouth. Then she made him swallow it.

"Will that help?" Natsume asks her.

"Yeah, a bit... not much..." Dawn says.

"Huh?" Narumi asks when he got into the room. (really slow)

"There," Dawn says as she get Drew to help her lift him up.

"He's light... more light then I thought..." Drew says.

"Whatever... he's always been like that..." Dawn tells him as she has Zoey open the door and Kenny assisting with Drew and Dawn.

"That girl is very smart..." Persona says to himself as he takes note of Dawn in his notebook.

**Persona's notebook:**

(This has people who are related or have a friendship to someone powerful or someone strong) (Starting out with Natsume since bored... you can skip Persona's notebook but might have spoilers about the manga...)

**Natsume Hyuga: Powerful. Technique(s): Fire and ability to jump high (you should see him) Strong, a bit caring, and harsh because of past (Persona's note: Don't care about his past) Way to make listen: Hurt someone.  
**

**Aoi Hyuga: Weak. Technique(s): Nothing. Very easy to be trusted. Sister of Natsume.**

**Luca Nogi: Ok. Technique(s): Make animals listen to him. Gets annoyed and then does anything someone wants if wanting something to stop. Best friend of Natsume.**

**Nobara ?: Weak but strong. Technique(s): Ice. Will do anything for someone else and not care about herself. She is shy most of the time. She cares about Miykan. Way to listen: Tell her that something bad will happen to someone if she doesn't follow.  
**

**Youuchi ? **(too lazy to look up)**: Young. Techniques(s): Turning to a 3 year old to 15 year old and sending out ghosts to haunt people. He likes to say baka often and likes to be carried. He has a teddy bear. Way to listen: Take away his teddy bear and not let him be held. **

**There are also others... but I don't care about them.(this seems like Persona...)**

**Shinji Paul: Strong but tired. Technique(s): Most psychic powers. invisibility, power to stop and move things, and to send a purple ball to someone or something. He cares about people but hates too much attention he also likes being around people he likes. Doesn't talk that much. Tries to protect some people. Way to listen: Go annoy Hikari.**

**Hikari Dawn: Powerful and smart. Technique(s): Healing people and hurting them with thoughts. (like Hotaru's older brother!!) She tries to heal people when they are hurt and hurts people when they aren't being nice to other people. She is Shinji's best friend. She also knows a lot about him.**

The end of Persona's notebook. There are many more people who SHOULD be in this book, but not to bother you, I decided not to have them.

"Well... do you need help?" Narumi asks as Dawn, Drew, and Kenny manage to get Paul out of the room.

"I'll carry him," Persona says as he stands in front of them.

"No thank you, but thanks..." Dawn says as she tries to get Paul to lie down.

"SHUT UP!" Paul suddenly yells.

"What..." Dawn asks confused as she backs away. Then Paul's eyes open.

"Leave me alone already! I'm fine! I just got tired, that's all so don't bother with all of this medicine!" Paul yells at her which makes Dawn flinch.

"Ok then!" Dawn yells, "then I won't care about you!" Dawn yells at him as she looks away starts crying and runs out of the door.

"Wait up!" Drew says quickly as he ran out to go catch up.

"Darn it." Paul says as he spits and gets up.

"Huh?" Luca asks as he looks confused.

"I don't care... but darn it! She takes things too seriously!" Paul yells as he leans against the wall.

"..."

"Better get going, Brendan..." Paul reminds him.

"Yeah right!" Brendan says as he forgets the whole scene. Everyone sweat drops at this reaction which makes Brendan get confused.

"Whatever... at least you don't care..." Paul tells himself which Natsume hears.

"I'll go against you!" Brendan tells Paul.

"No, rather not... it's not I am scared... I just am tired..." Paul tells him.

"That's a lame excuse!" Brendan says.

"I said no!" Paul says as he pushes Brendan hard into the wall and Brendan's back gets a bruise.

"..."

"Listen for once!" Paul yells to him as he looks at the door and looked like he was swearing.

"Are you swearing and sweating, Shinji?" Narumi asks him as he puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Just remove your hand and you won't get hurt!" Paul commands him.

"You shouldn't talk to Narumi like that!" May tells him.

"Why shouldn't I?" Paul asks him sounding really annoyed. Narumi doesn't bother to take off his hand because he wants him to faint so he wouldn't have to go with Brendan since Natsume was there.

"Why don't you go Natsume," Narumi suggests as Natsume is about to swear under his breath.

"Get your hand off!" Paul yells at Narumi as he forces it off, which rips off part of his long sleeve shirt since he wasn't wearing his jacket.

"Well... someone needs to calm down..." Narumi says as he tries to calm him down.

"I won't! I told you to take off your hand!" Paul yells then he is about to punch him when Persona grabs it.

"What are you doing?" Persona says coldly.

"..."

"Too scared to reply?" Persona asks with a smirk.

"I'm not! I'm..." Paul says as he looks at the ground.

"Natsume hurry up! You have one more person! Unless, you want a mission..." Persona says as Natsume heads to the room immeaditly.

"Mission?" Paul ask confused as Persona lets go of his arm.

"You'll understand when you are ready..." Persona says as Brendan enters the room.

Meanwhile...

"Why does Paul get pissed so easily?" Dawn asks herself as if it was her fault and starts to cry. Drew hearing this, runs over to her.

"It's not your fault... it's just Paul's personality!" Drew says, trying to make Dawn feel better.

"I know... but he normally never acts like that. He normally likes the medication... so that worries me..." Dawn says as she wipes her eyes.

"Don't worry... where are we?" Drew asks her.

"I think that we are, uh... somewhere?" Dawn says as she sweat drops since she didn't know where she was.

"Uh... are you new?" Misaki sensei asks.

"Don't you remember me?" Drew asks him.

"Oh, yeah! Your Shuu, correct?" Misaki says as he recovers from a memory loss.

"Yeah, this is Hikari!" Drew says.

"I think I met you..." Misaki says.

"Yes, I'm Hikari Dawn!" Dawn says as she wipes her eyes again and tries to smile.

"I'm glad you are trying to smile, it's nice..." Misaki says.

"Well... where are we exactly?" Drew asks him.

"You are in the hallway of the Elementary Section and in front of the classroom of Class B for 9-12 year olds," Misaki tells him.

"Really? Since when?" Dawn asks as she gets confused, forgetting how fast she ran.

"You better head back..." Misaki says as he starts to lead them back to where Natsume and Shinji were and the others.

Meanwhile...

"Stop!" Paul yells as he hits Brendan.

"What... was that for?" Brendan asks.

"You aren't supposed to kill him!" Paul yells as he sends Brendan to a wall to have some bruises.

"Thanks..." Natsume mutters as Paul sits down and takes deep breaths.

"Well... we have the information..." Narumi says as he sweat drops.

"Yeah..." May says as she sweat drops along with Narumi.

"Paul is strong..." Narumi says to himself as Persona listens to him.

"Excellent material," Persona responds.

Inside the room...

"Hey, don't show off too much..." Natsume says.

"I'm not..." Paul tells him.

"Oh really? Seems like you are," Natsume says.

"Why would I do that?" Paul asks.

"You'll regret it..." Natsume says.

"What?" Paul asks as Natsume looks away.

"Just... you will.. like me..." Natsume says as he looks into the document room.

"Document..." Narumi says as he starts to write it.

**Brendan ?:**

**Gender: Male**

**Alice: Being annoying (Get people pissed easily)**

Summary: He was raised in the same place May was. Brendan likes to use his alice on Drew a lot so May won't like him that much. Though he is caring, he likes to play pranks and drink. (Randomness...) Brendan used to wear a wig with white hair on top, his natural color is black. He wore a shirt with designs on it and pants that matched them. He also wore gloves that matched. His clothing was orange and black. His shoes also matches.

"I'm completed with all of your documents!" Narumi says happily as he remembers what Paul was about to do.

"You all will be called by you japanese names now..." Luca tells them.

"Where is Dawn and Drew... they need to know this information..." Narumi says as Misaki-sensei, Drew, and Dawn enter.

"Sorry!" Dawn says as she bows to Persona and Narumi.

"That isn't needed..." Narumi says as he sweat drops.

"Ok, then..." Drew says as he blushes.

"I guess, it's natural?" Luca says not so convinced.

"What about you, Natsume?" May asks, "Natsume?" Natsume and Paul were in the room talking.

"Natsume!" Persona yells into the room. Natsume got up and Paul looked like he wanted to talk more but he also got up and walked out after him.

"So, like I said, we all are going to be called by our Japanese names, and uh... Brendan.. I don't know about you..." Luca says.

"We'll call you, Kisame!" May says with a smile.

"But that is a fish dude from Naruto!" Brendan complains.

"Uh... Itachi?" Drew asks.

"Why is the name from Naruto? He's like... 20!" Brendan says.

"No... he's 27. Like Narumi..." Luca says.

"Oh..." Brendan says.

"Saskue?" Dawn asks.

"That's better!" Brendan says as he likes the name.

"But that dude is weird... and doesn't look like you!" Kenny complains.

"Whatever..." Zoey says.

"You should care! You'll have to call me by whatever we decide!" Brendan tells her.

"Us? Then Yuki!" Zoey says with laughter as Brendan's jaw opens.

"WHAT THE HECK!? Yuki is from Fruits Basket and he is a rat!!" Brendan yells to him.

"Why isn't Ash here?" May asks. (AN: Is he here?)

"That was random..." Drew says.

"My name will have to be Saskue then..." Brendan says.

"Ok! Then you should get your uniforms!" Narumi says as he has all of the people go out of the documenting room. Then they go to the office and grabs some male and female uniforms.

"Here," Luca says as he helps Narumi give the people their uniforms.

"The bathroom is over there," Narumi says as he points to them. Surprisingly, Paul didn't complain. Everyone went to their gender's bathrooms and changed. The first person out was Dawn.

"Uh... this is ok..." Dawn says with a sweat drop as May and Zoey came out.

"Not as bad as I thought..." Zoey says as May twirls around. Then Drew came out and the Brendan followed.

"I like black..." Brendan says.

"Are you emo?" May asks.

"NO!" Brendan yells back to her.

"It's ok... just admit it..." Drew says as he smirks.

"I am NOT emo!!" Brendan yells again as he blushes.

"Ha ha... " May says as she smiles. Then Kenny came out.

"Uh... Paul is having a hard time changing... he's obsessed with his clothes..." Kenny says.

"What?" Dawn asks as she gets x's for eyes.

"Poor you..." Drew says as she starts to comfort her. Then Paul came out with his jacket on and his shorts were stretched out a bit.

"Huh?" Narumi says.

"Don't ask... these are way too small..." Paul says as he blushes a bit.

"Well... ok... here... "Narumi says as he gets Paul some larger uniform attire. Then Paul goes to the bath room again. 5 mintues later...

Paul came out with his jacket on but his shorts were more comfortable on him.

"Is it better Shinij?" Narumi asks.

"Yeah, I think so..." Paul says as he still wants to wear his jacket.

"You can wear your jacket as long as you take it off for class," Narumi tells him.

"Thanks... I guess..." Paul says as he looks at the ground.

"Better get going..." Narumi says as he takes them off to their class, Elementary Class B.

"There, enter and then talk about yourself a bit... not that hard... Luca and Natsume sit down," Narumi says.

"Ok..." Everyone says except Paul who says whatever.

"Class! We have a lot of new students!" Narumi says, some students moved since they went to the Middle School Branch.

"Uh..." Everyone says.

"Here's the students!" Narumi says.

"This is Shuu Drew," Narumi says as Drew went over to the front of the room. (This is SO stupid!!)

"Uh... I'm Shuu Drew... " Drew says as he flicks his hair which makes all the girls start to like him. Then Narumi got Drew a partner who is (or was) Permy since she was the leader of the cute or romantic boys fan club.

"This is going to be SO nice!" Permy says as she warmly invites him to his new seat by her.

"Uh... sure!" Drew says uncertainly. Then May went up introduced herself and had her partner be... (um) the person who has a ability to have people float. (I know... just remembered this person)

"You better be interesting..." The person who can float and make people float says.

"Ok..." May says not so happy with Narumi's decision. Dawn then goes, says her name and gets partnered with Prez.

"Are you new?" Prez asks.

"What do you think! Ha!" Dawn says as she smiles. Paul was leaning against the board and watched Kenny and Zoey get partnered to the twins. After that, Brendan got partnered with some random person.

"Well... Prez, who is your partner again?" Narumi asks.

"Uh... Luca... was..." Prez says.

"Then Dawn go to Luca and we'll have you not have a partner for a while, Paul?" Narumi says as he sees Paul just leaning against the board.

"Leave alone already..." Paul says as Permy stands up.

"Why did you say that to Sensei?" Permy yells to him.

"Whatever..." Paul says as he gets up off the wall.

"Uh... my name is... uh..." Paul starts uncomfortably, as the person who can read minds starts to read his mind.

"This is ridiculous... Why the heck do I have to do this... documents on me, medication, and now making a fool of myself... might as well yell hell right now..." The person who reads minds reads from Paul.

"Shut it." Paul says sternly as he punches him.

"That's not good!" Prez says as he runs over to Paul.

"Leave me alone," Paul says as he struggles to get out of Prez's grasp. Natsume, tired of this, sends fire to Paul.

"Whatever," Paul says as he walks over it, having his leg and shoes get burnt. "I don't care,"

"What!" Permy yells as she takes his arm and scratches him. Paul, seeming not to care just lets her.

"Trying to hurt me? Try better..." Paul says as he punches her as she goes flying by Natsume's direction.

"STOP!" Natsume yells at Paul as Paul relaxes a bit.

"I'm Shinji...Paul..." Paul says slowly as people get scared of him.

"Shinji, go sit by Natsume. You'll be his partner, Sakura..." Narumi starts.

"I'll be Prez's partner!" Sakura suggests.

"Well... alright..." Narumi says as Sakura eagerly goes off to Prez's desk. Then while Shinji walks to the back of the room voices were annoying him.

"Traitor,"

"Weakling,"

"Loser,"

"Murderer!" Sakura yells out. That made Shinji flinch, no one ever called him a murder, because his mother was one.

"Shut up," Paul says as he looks at the ground and then sits down and looks away.

"It's ok..." Dawn thinks as she looks back at him.

"He's a traitor!" Hotaru says.

"All of you, shut up!" Paul yells as he ran out of the room.

"Shinji..." Dawn says as she gets worried.

* * *

**Me: That took, um... since Saturday, (June 7th) to Wendesday (June 11th)!! SO LONG!!**

**Shinji (Paul): Why the heck am I being bothered?**

**Hikari (Dawn): Yeah! WHY?**

**Me: Because... uh... you are? I think that's because...**

**Drew (Shuu): Why?**

**May (Haruka): Do we have computers? **

**Me: Uh... sure! Yeah, you will!!**

**Shinji: Darn it.**

**Brendan: Why don't I get a partner? **

**Me: Uh... better ending... you don't deserve a partner anyway.**

**Brendan: WHAT?!**

**Hikari: HA!**

**Me: Anyway... to have a review on this chapter... (This is random...)**

Review:

Everyone shows off their alices and Paul faints. Dawn gets worried and Paul doesn't want her so then she goes off. Then she comes back. Then everyone gets uniforms. After that they get partners and Paul is called names. Then he runs off and Dawn gets worried again.

**Shinji: Do you know how much easier that would have been instead of a 6,030 word chapter?**

**Me: WELL! That's SO boring! I want longer than... **

**Hikari: I can count! **

**Me: That's good...**

**Shinji: Yeah, don't want a stupid girl friend. **

**Hikari: Really?**

**Shinji: Uh...**

**Hikari: There are 48 words in the summary!**

**Shinji: Ok... **

**Me: SEE!! It would be SO boring with only 48 words in the story!! **

**Shinji: Whatever... are Hikari and I going to be the main shipping?**

**Hikari: Yeah... are we?**

**Me: Yeah... wait you are a traitor! You wanted me to reveal part of the story! Changing plans...**

**Hikari: Darn it! Don't call him that!**

**Shinji: You suck.**

**Me: YOU AREN"T NICE!!**

**Kenny: Uh... review please!**


	4. Where's Hikari?

**Me: I'm back! **

**Shinji: Why would anyone care?**

**Hikari: You really need to be nice...**

**Shinji: No Way! You can't force me!**

**Hikari: I know that I can make you be nice...**

**Shinji: What the?**

**Me: Huh? Let me think about your idea...**

**Shinji: (shock) What is she planning?!**

**Me: Can't tell you. (If I did, everyone will think that I am stupid for revealing part of the story/chapter, Shinji) I can't do that!  
**

**Shinji: (gets ticked) JUST TELL ME!! (or else)**

**Hikari: Use.. it... (Please... he's getting on my nerves...)  
**

**Me: Ok... Well...**

**Shinji: What is it?!**

**Me: You might have to do the disclaimer...**

**Shinji: FINE! Aquabubblehamsters doesn't own pokemon! (or Gauken Alice) and she doesn't own any other animes or mangas that are mentioned in this chapter if there are any.**

**Me: Thank you, Shinji! Just read the story now... and review please! **

**Shinji: ...**

* * *

_Recently: "Traitor,""Weakling,""Loser,""Murderer!" Sakura yells out. That made Shinji flinch, no one ever called him a murder, because his mother was one."Shut up," Paul says as he looks at the ground and then sits down and looks away."It's ok..." Dawn thinks as she looks back at him."He's a traitor!" Hotaru says."All of you, shut up!" Paul yells as he ran out of the room."Shinji..." Dawn says as she gets worried._

"He better leave, insult Natsume like that," Permy says as she goes back to her seat.

"You shut up! Leave him alone!" Dawn yells at her as she stands up."You need to, don't support him!" Permy says.

"You don't even know him!" Hikari yells back to her."It's almost lunch... Shinji will learn that soon..." Narumi tells himself. Meanwhile..."Shinji!" Persona yells.

"?" As Shinji turns around he sees Persona.

"Why aren't you with Class B?" Persona asks annoyed.

"Uh..." Shinji mumbles to himself. In the classroom...

"Lunch time!" Narumi says happily as all of the students leave, Natsume gets his stuff and Luca joins him.

"Not be an annoyance, but where are we going exactly, Luca?" Dawn asks him.

"Well... we are going to get lunch in this lunch room and Natsume has things to do so I was going with him for a bit," Luca says.

"Really? Can I come?" Dawn asks.

"Well... you are already being watched, so it doesn't matter..." Natsume says as he allows Dawn to come along. Dawn was confused about what Natsume just said but follows anyway.

While the rest of the class was going, Narumi notices that Dawn wasn't there. Narumi starts to think: Maybe she went with Natsume and Luca. Or she might have gone looking for Shinji... darn it! Where would she go... Then everyone heard a yell. Everyone immediately went over to where the yell came from.

"Shinji?" Narumi asks as he sees Shinji standing there just relaxing.

"Huh?" Everyone asks each other as Shinji sees fire at the back of his eye. He immediately sends that fire to Narumi who freaks out. Haruka, using her alice, makes a water gun to hose out the fire while Shinji saw Natsume with Luca. Luca was looking confused as Natsume looks annoyed, Shinji, thinking that he better go over there and see what's up, goes over there.

"What's wrong, did I do something wrong again, Natsume?" Shinji asks.

"How old are you?" Luca asks him.

"That's off of subject," Shinji tells him.

"Yeah, how old are you?" Natsume asks.

"Why do you care?" Shinji asks with a smirk on his face.

"Because you seem to be a 7 year old!" Sakura randomly yells out as she ran over to them.

"Who are you, calling me a traitor, murder, and all of this other stuff and you think that I am a 7 year old?" Shinji asks her really annoyed and wanting to punch her really bad.

"Uh..." Sakura says. "Well then!" Shinji says as he is about to punch her when Natsume puts one of his hands on Shinji's arm.

"Stop. She's just being stupid," Natsume says.

"I am not being stupid!" Sakura yells at him.

"Whatever," Shinji says as Narumi comes to them.

"You need to get your star ranking today," Narumi tells them.

"What's a star ranking?" Haruka asks as she comes up to them also.

"What happened to lunch?" Luca asks them as they all remember.

"Are we stupid or what? It's lunch time!" Prez says.

"I guess you are stupid, but it's traitor's fault!" Sakura says as she points to Shinji.

"My name is Shinji Paul, not traitor you idiot, now stop calling me that or you'll get punched," Shinji says.

"Wha?" Sakura asks as Hotaru uses her doof (or baka) gun on Sakura.

"You should forgive Sakura, she does things without thinking," Hotaru tells Shinji.

"Whatever, why don't you go and eat and not pay attention to me?" Shinji suggests as he walks off in his own direction.

"But... you should come with us!" Sakura says as she runs up to him.

"Why the heck would you follow me, you think that I am a traitor, so leave me alone!" Shinji yells to her and starts to run to the Northern Woods.

"Why are you going there?" Luca calls after Shinji, who replies:

"I'm headed there because Hikari is there!" Shinji yells to him as he keeps on running.

"I'll go with him, since he'll need some help," Shuu says as Haruka wants to go with him too.

"I'll show Shinji that I am not stupid!" Haruka says as she follows him.

"I would go, but I have better things to do..." Natsume says as Luca takes Natsume's arm and rushes over with Shuu and Haruka.

"We have to help him!" Luca tells Natsume as Natsume nods. Then they both get over there and they all rush off to the Northern Woods.

"We'll go next time since you are good so far with all of your information and tactics, Shinji," Kenny tells everyone.

"Yeah, sure," Luca says as they all leave.

"What about your star ranking?" Narumi asks.

"Get to them later," Persona says.

* * *

**Me: That was the shortest chapter that I have ever written for this story! (Barely passes 1,000 words) **

**Shinji: You mean Hikari disappears and now I have to be hero and go rescue her?**

**Me: Yeah, pretty much...**

**Shinji: Ok... **

**Me: Please review! (didn't I tell you that before?)**

**Shinji: You did...**

**Me: ... **

**Shinji: Fine. You owe me one, because you tricked me! **


	5. Searching

**Me: Hi! This is uh.. the fifth chapter of this story! I would also like to thank the people who like this story and have reviewed. I have taken some of your reviews into consideration as well.**

**Shuu: Everyone's helping this!**

**Shinji: Whatever... where's Hikari already? **

**Haruka: Where is Satoshi?!**

**Shuu: Haruka! Do you care about everyone so much?**

**Haruka: Hikari wanted me, so I want Satoshi!**

**Shuu: What the?**

**Shinji: Are you still annoyed with me?**

**Haruka: Yeah, are you?**

**Shuu: That's a good question, answer that!**

**Me: Ok... um... **

**Zoey: I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Ok, that's fine (thanks for not making me answer that)  
**

**Zoey: AquaBubbleHamsters does not own pokemon, Gauken Alice, and anything else mentioned in this story.**

**Me: Also, I'm sorry if I mention something wrong**

**Shuu: You haven't answered the question yet!**

**Me: He's getting better... **

**Kenny: That's good!**

**Brendan: Where am I?**

**Me: Gr... you'll show up later...**

**Everyone except me: Ha ha!!**

**Me: On with the chapter.**

* * *

_"Why the heck would you follow me, you think that I am a traitor, so leave me alone!" Shinji yells to her and starts to run to the Northern Woods. "Why are you going there?" Luca calls after Shinji, who replies: "I'm headed there because Hikari is there!" Shinji yells to him as he keeps on running. "I'll go with him, since he'll need some help," Shuu says as Haruka wants to go with him too. "I'll show Shinji that I am not stupid!" Haruka says as she follows him. "I would go, but I have better things to do..." Natsume says as Luca takes Natsume's arm and rushes over with Shuu and Haruka. "We have to help him!" Luca tells Natsume as Natsume nods. Then they both get over there and they all rush off to the Northern Woods. "We'll go next time since you are good so far with all of your information and tatics, Shinji," Kenny tells everyone."Yeah, sure," Luca says as they all leave. "What about your star ranking?" Narumi says. "Wait for it, Narumi," Persona tells him._

"Wait up, Shinji!" Shuu yells as he still runs over to Shinji.

"Let me guess, you think you can help me?" Shinji asks him.

"Why couldn't I?" Shuu asks.

"Because I just think that you might be as lame as you normally are," Shinji tells him.

"Yeah, but I'M NOT THAT LAME!! Hotaru and Sakura, GET OVER here, you got to help us too! (Also you can help me show that I am not lame to Shinji, which might be a good idea for once," Shuu yells over to him as Shinji goes into a shock. Then Shuu sort of laughed a bit at Shinji's reaction.

"Why... her?!" Shinji asks as Shuu smiles and does his sort of laughing.

"You mean them?"

"You prefer not to have them? Hotaru can invent things and Sakura can block attacks!" Luca tells him.

"Uh... Why would I care?!" Shinji asks him.

"Because it's better than nothing," Natsume tells him.

"Whatever, get them over here quick, I've got a feeling that something is happening, that might be bad..." Shinji tells them as Hotaru and Sakura run over to him and then everyone ran. They all went as fast as they could. As they entered the forest everyone decided to split up to try to find Hikari.

"I'll go over to the north western part of the forest with anyone," Shuu volunteers, as Haruka and Hotaru raise their hands.

"Hotaru!" Sakura says as she wants to also go.

"You guys get the northern and maybe some of the west part," Shinji tells them.

"I have to be two girls?! Luca you better get over here!" Shuu yells over to him.

"Uh..." Luca says as he looks over at the path where Zoey and Kenny were heading over. Kenny was carrying Zoey while they using his alice. (His alice is running really fast)

"Look, we'll help," Zoey says as Kenny lets her down.

"That's good, Hotaru?" Sakura asks.

"I'm here, stupid. But, Shinji now that we have eight people (or volunteers/friends of the volunteers) including our selves, shouldn't we have two people at each direction?" Hotaru tells everyone.

"Ah, that sounds good, one of the weaker people with the stronger people, would be best, right Shinji-kun?" Haruka asks him.

"Yeah, we should have the whole class help though," Shuu says as Kenny uses his alice and in 2 minutes he gets all of the class over there. (AN: Only the important people that I remember will be there)

"How about me, Luca, and Natsume?" Permy asks as everyone kinda sets up their own groups.

"No, I was going with Natsume, and Luca won't want to be with you, go with Hotaru or someone else," Shinji tells her.

"What?! I will be the best if I am with Natsume and Luca!" Permy yells at him.

"Don't be so stupid, you don't think that you won't do good just because they aren't there, right?" Shinji asks her with a wink which makes Permy think that he is really cute and wanting to make a club on people who like him.

"I... I guess... I could do good... without them..." Permy mutters as Paul smiles. Then he went over to the other people and was assigning to them to places.

"So, there are about twenty to twenty-two people here, correct, Luca?" Shinji asks Luca.

"Yeah, twenty-one..." Luca tells him.

"Thanks, but I really think that we might need a new plan, two strong people, such as Natsume and someone else who is strong go by themselves and then some groups of three, if that's possible, right Luca?" Shinji asks.

"Right, here, how about groups of five and then a group of six?" Natsume asks him.

"Alright, but... I think that we should have some leaders, and stuff," Shinji tells everyone, "So yeah,"

"Have Narumi come too!" Sakura tells Shinji.

"Narumi-sensei? **(sensei:teacher) **I don't think so..." Shinji tells her.

"But I want Narumi-sensei to come too! He can make people sleep or follow his instructions with his alice! Won't that help us, Shinji? Or are you scared about having a teacher come?" Sakura asks/complains.

"Shut up, and just get moving, we don't need some stupid sensei, for this, Sakura," Shinji tells her as he has Hotaru and Prez go off.

"Can't we just stay together?" Hotaru asks, while she came back.

"Yeah, whatever," Shinji says as everyone goes off with Shinji and Natsume in the front.

"Whatever you do, don't take advantage of Luca, you'll die if you do," Natsume warns him as they got to Bear's home. Bear was outside chopping wood and there were some people in the cabin.

"Bear!" Sakura yells happily as she runs to it.

"Don't... you idiot," Shinji tells her as she gets hit by Bear's punch.

"What the heck was that for!?" Sakura yells as she slides over to Natsume who grabs her instead of having fall on him.

"Because, Bear is destructive," Luca tells Sakura as Sakura desperatly wants to go punch Bear back.

"Pay attention you idiotic bear!" Shinji yells at bear as people can tell that Shinji is not in a good mood to go talk to people. Bear, since he can't talk, tries to explain how much he was actually attention he was paying.

"Why won't you talk, you idiot?" Shinji yells at him as Shuu grabs his shoulder.

"I'm going ahead with some of the other kids ok, Shinji," Shuu asks him as Shinji gets even more ticked at Bear.

"Yeah, whatever, just don't get captured, become too stupid, and ..." Shinji starts to say to Shuu as Shuu cuts him off.

"Shinji, I worry about you more than you can worry about me right now, so just be careful with Bear, alright?" Shuu says with a kind voice.

"I said whatever! Just get going and leave some people here, take the rest," Shinji orders him with a slight smile to Shinji. Then Shuu took the whole class except Hotaru, Sakura, Natsume, Luca, and Prez. After Shuu took those parts of the class to go to the north.

"That is such a relief," Shinji says to himself as he then concentrates on Bear.

"I think that Bear is trying to say something but can't talk," Sakura tells Luca.

"Yeah, Bear, who is in the..." Luca starts as Shinji cuts him off.

"Don't give mercy to people who need something special to happen them to do something, Luca. That's ridiculous, just FORCE Bear to give at least a signal," Shinji says sternly as Bear is about to punch him.

"You idiot," Shinji says as he uses his alice to freeze bear and lift him to his eye level. "Never consider hurting me, you..." Bear didn't look that happy with Shinji's plan, but decided to listen.

"Who the heck is in your cabin?" Shinji asks harshly to him as Luca puts his hand on Shinji's shoulder which makes Bear go to the ground.

"Shinji, he can write," Luca tells him.

"He can write?" Sakura asks.

"I heard about that," Hotaru says.

"Well that's an improvement," Natsume says.

"Let Bear write, Shinji, please?" Luca asks him nicely as Shinji steps back a bit which frees Bear from his alice.

"Why the heck are you talking to me like that?" Shinji yells at Luca.

"Sorry, I just think that you will get an answer for your question if you let Bear write," Luca tells him as Shinji frowns.

"Maybe, I guess i could, but if he tries to punch anyone, he gets a taste of my power alice," Shinji tells him as he looks over at Luca, trusting him a bit. Then Bear goes off looking for a stick to write.

"Where did he go?" Sakura asks as Bear reappears with a good writing stick.

"Now, answer some questions, no refusal, unless you want to be not able to control yourself," Shinji says,

"Question #1!" Sakura says happily as Shinji starts to lean against a tree and Natsume frowned. "What is the way to the old barn that was here?" Bear looked astonished as he took the stick and started to write. He wrote, To get to the barn... you

"I'll record this," Hotaru says as she takes out some paper and starts to write: To get to the barn, you

Then bear wrote: Go 2/3 mile south west to the path that goes north until you get to this tree that has a hole which a piece of balloon that is purple in it. Then go west till you get to this path that leads to very close to pure darkness. After that then go to that path and go 1 and 1/2 miles west and you'll see a building, that will look like a shed. This building is very important because you will find things that will aid you through the rest of the way to the barn. But, just in case, go 1/3 mile south and you will find a map. Then go 1/4 mile east and you will find some money and a village. Look for a woman who is named Ariel and she will escort you. She will lead you 2 miles north and then 1/8 mile east. Ariel will leave you for her cousin's home so you will have to head 2 miles and 1/4 mile south. After that, you go 1/2 mile west and there you are.

"That is awfully long, can you like go through the bushes?" Sakura asks Bear as Bear shakes his head

"You can't because the forest is very dark and not safe for people who aren't part of the dangerous ability class," Natsume tells them.

"Dangerous ability?"

"Yeah, nothing important to you guys except maybe to Shinji,"

"Why me?"

"It's nothing, just don't show off,"

"Ok..."

"I've recorded the information, Shinji," Hotaru says as she shows them the note book.

**Way to get to Barn: _Go 2/3 mile south west to the path that goes north until you get to this tree that has a hole which a piece of balloon that is purple in it. Then go west till you get to this path that leads to very close to pure darkness. After that then go to that path and go 1 and 1/2 miles west and you'll see a building, that will look like a shed. This building is very important because you will find things that will aid you through the rest of the way to the barn. But, just in case, go 1/3 mile south and you will find a map. Then go 1/4 mile east and you will find some money and a village. Look for a woman who is named Ariel and she will escort you. She will lead you 2 miles north and then 1/8 mile east. Ariel will leave you for her cousin's home so you will have to head 2 miles and 1/4 mile south. After that, you go 1/2 mile west and there you are._**

_**"**_Excellent, Hotaru," Prez tells her as Shinji points to Prez for a question.

"Question #2, Why are you here?" Prez asks. Bear just shrugs as he looks at Hotaru who shakes her head since she didn't have a question.

"Luca, do you have a question?" Shinji asks him.

"No, sorry," Luca tells him.

"Natsume?" Shinji asks.

"Question #3, How do you know about the darkness?" Natsume asks Bear. Bear then wrote: I have a friend who lives there and lived in the barn, that's how I know how to get there.

"Hm..." Hotaru says.

**Bear's friend: _Bear has a friend that lived/might live in the barn_**

"I have a question," Shinji tells him as Bear slowly turns around.

"Question #4: Who the heck is in the cabin?" Shinji asks him as Bear flinches.

2 minutes later...

"You have to reply me unless you want me to posses yourself," Shinji reminds him as he smirks. Bear then reluctantly writes: a person with the name of Persona, and some other people in suits.

"Persona?!" Shinji says dumbfounded because Persona was just there when they left. Bear nodded. As soon as Bear nodded, Persona looked outside to see the people he really didn't want to see.

"Why are they here? Go out and stop them, taking advantage of Bear was a terrible act by Shinji," Persona tells some people in suits. The people in suits immediately got out of their seats. After they got out of their seats they went out of the cabin. After them were some of the students that were not needed in their classrooms, got up also and followed the men and women out of the cabin. The youngest that was in the cabin was Nobara, a girl with the alice of ice.

"Nobara, please freeze anyone of them, they don't need to be here," Persona tells her.

"But Persona, I don't mean to be rough but I think that they are trying to get Hikari back, she still needs to be in the classroom correct?"

"Yes, Nobara, but because the whole class is out in these woods we'll need a new plan, I'll solve that, you make the people sorry they won't accept this punishment,"

"I will, Persona," Then Nobara exited the cabin with Persona smiling.

"Nobara is my doll, but this will have to mean that I will have to get their class mates somewhere so they cannot help Shinji or Natsume in any way," Persona tells himself.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I have to stop you here," Nobara says to them as she walks over till she gets to the seemingly line that divides the adults from the students/children.

"A fight huh? You are just wasting your time," Shinji says as he steps in front of everyone except Natsume seemed to be stronger than him.

"Shinji, don't be cocky though," Natsume tells him as Shinji looks at the ground.

"You take the first move, ok?" Shinji asks him as Natsume seems not to care.

"You said you didn't care though," Natsume says "So I won't bother to help you,"

"I meant with all of us working together," Shinji mutters. Then Natsume looked at Shinji thoughtfully, considering the idea of working together against his usual group.

"I'll start!" Prez announces as he uses his alice (making illusions) to make a lake that seems to separate their sides.

"What a foolish attack idea, it's obviously an illusion," Persona announces to everyone as Paul secretly uses his alice.

After he was done using his alice, he told him, "Well, if that is an illusion, why don't you walk across it and not get wet,"

"Excellent idea," someone in the trees tells himself.

"I'll accept that, but if I'm right my side gets two free attacks on your side and you can't attack against them, only defend,"

"Whatever,"

"But Shinji, it doesn't work like that, Prez isn't capable of that yet," Luca mentions. **AN: I found another word than says and tells!!  
**

**"**I don't care!" Shinji yells at him. "Why would I request this if I really did care?!"

"Uh... Shinji, I think you might want to care, because if your request really works we need some kind of thing that we gain," Hotaru mentions.

"Right, how about you allow us to have the same reward you would have if you won," Natsume tells him as Persona is a little shocked that Natsume is on the other side than his.

"Just get moving!" Shinji reminds. Then Persona walked over to the lake and then stepped into it, and then went down a little.

"Hm, Luca, you said he wasn't capable, huh? Well, he seems to be able to," Persona says coldly.

"Are you wet yet?" Sakura asks enthusiastically.

"Correct, but you better get attacking," Persona tells them. Then Shinji takes out a small flute that was made out of jade.

"What's that do?" Sakura questions as Shinji blows through it to make a soft low sound that makes most of the people around fall asleep but that wasn't the main reason he blew through it.

Meanwhile with the rest of the people in the class and Shuu:

"I think that Shinji hasn't left yet, even though we are supposed to go ahead and look for Hikari, we better go back,"

"But, Shuu, we are supposed to follow Shinji's ideas and kind of orders?" Permy reminds hims as Shuu gets annoyed.

"He just likes to seem better than he actually is, ok? We can do whatever we want!" Shuu yells back.

"What are we going to do then?" Permy asks him.

"We are going to try to find her and stuff like that,"

"That's obvious but you said we didn't have to,"

"Whatever,"

"I think someone is in a bad mood,"

"Shut up,"

"Why should we shut up? You should shut up too!"

"i think that he's annoyed that he isn't seemingly as strong as Shinji," some random person in the class tells them.

"Just keep on moving," Shuu tells them as he starts to move.

"I thought you wanted to go back,"

"Yeah, me too, you said that so why are you going forward?"

"We don't need Shinji already!" Shuu yells at them as Shinji at the cabin heard.

"Someone got him ticked," Shinji says looking at the ground.

Then Shuu and the others heard the noise from Shinji's small fute.

"Shuu, we should go back now," Permy tells him.

"Fine, but then I'm leaving afterwards, just to let everyone know,"

* * *

"Ok," everyone but Shuu says as they all run over to the cabin.

"How come they seem to be that they actually didn't want to go in the first place? Wow... I sounded/seemed pretty stupid when I said that huh," Shuu tells himself. Then he followed everyone else. When they got there, they saw Shinji's group last free attack. A psychic pulse attack that was aimed for Persona. To do this, Shinji put his hand together in a cup form and then psychic power formed in the "cup" and was sent to Persona who was barely hit/damaged.

"You know, everyone here and on your side has stamina and each time that you use a high powered attack you lose some and every time you get hit by an attack you you also lose stamina," Persona reminds everyone. **(AN: I thought he didn't care about such things, whoops...)** Then he uses his alice to inflict pain on Shuu which was countered by Haruka's creation alice to make a wall of cement but Persona's alice destroyed the wall but the attack didn't hurt Shuu at all.

"This might be a long fight, there are 17 people over there, most of them are kids though," Shuu tells Shinji.

"Whatever, I can tell that we have at least 23 people, even though they are much weaker anything really helps now Shuu, even if you don't think you need me," Shinji reminds him and then smirks.

"Wha... you heard that?" Shuu replies obviously embarrassed about that.

"Just use your alice to make them fall into that lake, and then have Haruka create some kind of fish or something that can damage their stamina, ok?" Shinji kind of orders him because he didn't want to talk about apologizing and stuff of the sort.

"Right," Shuu replies as he goes over to Haruka and then he has his alice work on 3 people and went very close to the water and then let go of the use of his alice. The people fell in and then Haruka's alice was used to create a tuna, (if they are fully grown it's scary) which then hurt the people's stamina, and knocked someone out because they were hydrophobic and whatever you call when you are afraid of fish. The people's stamina that was left: Person #1: 78/100 and Person #2: 23/90. Then for 23 minutes they were fighting, 1/3 of the class was fainted and Persona's group had only 6 people left, but all of the people except their leader, Persona, was damaged, and for some people not even touched.

"Well, you are quite strong, huh?" Persona tells them as Shinji, and the rest of the people look up at him.

"You should be proud that you have been in this fight for 23 minutes plus, because most people have at least fainted from trying, sometimes not even leaving a scrap or injury of any kind on my group, to survive like this, I'm pretty shocked, is this because of your leaders?" Persona questions/kind of compliments.

"Whatever, but shouldn't you get Hikari out to heal your people?" Shinji suggests/asks.

"Hm... you might be right, but, I'm fine without these other people, Nobara, usFe your alice on Shinji!"

"Yes, Persona..." Nobara then took her alice into control and fired an ice beam that was pretty thick in all dimensions. This beam was headed to Shinji when Shinji took his hand and without using more than 2 of his stamina, made a reflecting wall which bounced the beam that was pretty powerful back to them. Now the beam had twice as much power and also had some psychic power in the beam now too.

"Shuu, get Natsume to use a little flame, ok?"

"Yeah, I guess I can do that right?" Shuu asks him stupidly.

"Why couldn't you?" Hotaru asks him as Shuu sweat drops.

"Natsume!" Natsume nodded and then sent some fire which made a ring around the beam. After a few seconds the beam went faster and then hit Persona on his back because he was turned around.

"Have this!" Persona yells as a dark black **(AN: Black is dark though... oh well!!) **blast came to Natsume and Shinji.

"Why hit us? We aren't very important, because we currently have the least stamina here," Shinji yells to Persona as he just makes the blast even stronger.

"Shinji, just reflect the blast or something, that will be easiest for many people, ok?"

"But..."

"Just do that already!" Natsume yells with so much force that Shinji got nervous but followed Natsume's instructions/orders by sending a thick purple blast to counter the dark black blast. When the blasts collided, they both broke, making there be smoke. Haruka, and the others, who were ready if the blast didn't reflect or have any affect, were caught in the smoke.

"We should try to get the people that are in the smoke out now, right?"

"No, Haruka can take care of that,"

"But Shinji!"

"Just live, Shuu, if you care so much, then just go after her yourself,"

"You ok with that?"

"Yeah, go on,"

"Ok," Shuu says as he goes off and then runs into the smoke. In a few minutes, the smoke disappeared and Shinji with Natsume, Prez, and Hotaru had fainted everyone except Persona and a little three year old.

"Nice guys!" Shuu comments happily as the people who didn't faint from the smoke, (only 8 people fainted) came over as well.

"Ok, if Shinji yells then send your strongest attack, ok?" Luca tells everyone.

"Yeah, (or yes)" everyone replies.

"Did I tell you that was fine?!"

"Too bad, Shinji,"

"Fine, Hotaru, where's that baka gun you have?"

"I have it, Shinji, would you like me to use that on the little kid or on Persona?"

"Persona,"

"That's fine, he is baka," **(bakaidiot/jerk and stupid) **Hotaru reminds them as everyone smiles and Natsume just looks away. Then Hotaru took her gun and sent some of the balls over to Persona who just destroys them.

"That was a failure, Shinji,"

"Whatever, so he can get rid of the baka gun's attack but not us, because we are still here, standing," Shinji announces to them as the three year old uses his alice.

"So, then..." After that was said the alice of the three year old,** (Youuchi) (AN: I think it's Youuchi, but I'll call him You-chan) **came to them and Shinji didn't turn around.

"Uh, Shinji? There's something on your back..."

"What?" Shinji asks, "I don't feel anything,"

"Oh... so you attack first or we hear your voice really loudly?"

"Uh..."

"How about your voice, we can hear that better,"

"Yeah, whatever," Then You-chan's alice (it's that ghost thing) comes infront of Shinji.

"What the heck?" Shinji asks as he looks at the ghost.

"Hey, it's awesome!" Then everyone was getting into a position to fire at Persona and You-chan.

"I don't think it's awesome, but..." Shinji mutters to himself as the ghost picks up a twig and aims it at Shinji, which makes Shinji get a little nervous.

"What are you going to use that for?" Shinji asks the ghost. Then the ghost throws the twig and Shinji accidentally yells. Because everyone thought this was a symbol to attack with their strongest attack/attacks everyone was getting ready for that.

"Nice leadership," Natsume tells him. After Natsume told him, Prez and Permy sent their attacks, Prez was a twig becoming enormous but was still the same size, and Permy got cat claws and was running over to Persona. Then some other people sent attacks like Haruka creating a piano for the piano player to cast evil notes and another person had sensed what was coming next. These three attacks made Persona busy enough for Permy to hurt Persona, even though the attack did about nothing.

"Natsume, use fire and I'll put some energy into that,"

"No, just use your energy,"

"Why not assist us?"

"Because, that's not needed now, your group including me, have fainted everyone now except Persona, just go on with your group, I'll have to assist Persona now, but I'm pretty tired so you'll be fine,"

"Why assist him? We're in your class! Why can't you just help us?"

"You won't understand,"

"I will too!" Shinji yells as almost everyone but Shinji and Natsume sent at least one strong attack to Persona. After they sent the attack, they fainted from exhaustion.

"That's just great," Shinji tells himself as Natsume goes over to Persona, who was just about fainted, but was still standing.

"Your group is excellent, but everyone but you is pretty much fainted," Persona points out as Shinji looks at everyone.

"So, are you going to protect them or not?"

"Of course you idiot! Why wouldn't I? I'm not some push over!" Shinji yells as Shuu barely opens his eyes to see Shinji giving off a purple light which made a large purple blast beam. This beam nearly fainted Natsume and Persona was looking at him with a smile.

"Yes, you aren't a push over, yet you are very tired right now, shouldn't you stop looking for Hikari now, since you would be the only person looking for her?"

"No way!"

"Well... go on ahead then, since that's what you want,"

"Now that I think about that..."

"That's what I thought, you should take everyone to the hospital so they can rest, since they aren't as strong as you are,"

"Is that a compliment or some kind of insult?"

"Consider that yourself, and think, Shinji, you'll understand," Natsume tells him as they both jump into the trees. After they left, Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei came over to him.

"Are you alright? I told you that you shouldn't come here," Narumi asks Shinji as he looks up. No one noticed, but from his blast beam attack he had some scars on his arms and his face.

"Duh, I'm alright, why wouldn't I be? I'm pretty much the only one conscious right now,"

"Shinji, take a little rest with everyone else, alright? You look tired,"

"Help us a bit to get everyone to the hospital ok? Then you can rest,"

"Yeah, whatever," Shinji replies as they all start to take the class to the hospital.

* * *

**Me: That wasn't as long as I expected...**

**Shuu: Oh well... anyway, so everyone is unconscious right now?**

**Me: Except Shinji**

**Shinji: Huh?**

**Me: Whatever... please review!**


	6. What Alice Class?

**Hi! I was on vacation at Californina, 10 hour car drive, and my laptop. So I made three chapters during that time, so enjoy my work please! Oh and Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, Gauken Alice, and anything else mentioned. And Shinji, Shuu, Haruka, and Hikari are making a decision for me so they can't talk... anyway, review please!**

* * *

Three days later...

"Everyone, are you ok?" Narumi asks as his class slowly gets into the class room. Natsume and Shinji seemed to already be healed.

"How do you seem to be ok already?" Permy asks them.

"Why would you care? Because you shouldn't," Shinji replies, coldly.

"You should be nicer to people," Shuu tells him as he comes over to his desk.

"Why should I? I have way better things to do than be nice to someone like her," Shinji asks him.

"Talk about rude; just let me talk for a bit, Shinji!" Shuu complains. Then Narumi went over to the white board which made Shuu go back to his seat.

"Now for reviewing over to system of ranking," Narumi tells everyone as they all seem not interested.

"Just hurry this up already," Shinji requests without bothering to raise his hand.

"Oh and raise your hand also," Narumi reminds. "And you'll have to listen to this really good (aka boring) speech I spent time on!"

"Whatever,"

"Now, there are four star rankings, when I call your…" Narumi starts as Persona enters the room with Hikari behind him.

"Hikari has completed her mission, she is now returning," Persona tells Narumi as he leaves and Hikari entered the room. She seemed to be ok, but a little stressed, she a scar on the left side of her mouth. Her hair obviously was combed because it looked the same.

"That was just a mission? What was the mission? Shinji wanted all of us to go look for you and you were with a teacher the whole time!" Permy complains and Shinji just tries to shrug that off.

"Shinji, I told you, you don't need to care about me as much as you are," Hikari reminds him.

"Oh, so I shouldn't care about you?" Shinji suggests since that was where she was going.

"Sure," Hikari replies as she takes her seat.

"You ok? Luca asks her.

"It's nothing," Hikari tells him as Narumi finally gets to talk.

"Excellent timing, Hikari, now there are four rankings, I'll explain them,"

"No stars are mostly for small children, and these people have bellow average power alices," Narumi informs them.

"That _**was**_, Sakura," Permy announces to them as Sakura sulks.

"Ha!" Shinji says.

"Single or One star has average alices nothing really special,"

"Double or two stars are over-achiever than Singles but aren't exceptionally brilliant at either their studies or use of their Alice,"

"Triple or three stars are deemed as "over-achievers" and tend to excel at either their studies or use of Alice or both,"

"Special stars are considered the best of the best. Those who excel tremendously in their Alice and, if they care, their studies--to put in short, geniuses. Also known as the "Principal students,"

"By the way there has only been one special star in the Elementary Division ever, which is Natsume Hyuga," Narumi notifies.

"Has only?" Shuu wonders, confused.

"Now there are two special stars in the Elementary Division," Narumi announces, as people get really interested.

"Have people been down graded or up graded with their stars?" Sakura asks eager to know.

"Yes, some people have, but not all of you," Narumi informs them.

"Is the Elementary Principal coming over to tell us?" Some random student asks.

"The principal? Isn't that Natsume?" Luca asks.

"No, Natsume is a principal student, not the principal," Narumi informs them.

"Anyway, because Natsume is one of the principal's students, we should have Natsume announce this," Permy offers.

"WE DON'T CARE WHO BOTHERS TO TELL US JUST HAVE SOMEONE TELL US, AT LEAST I DON'T CARE!" Shinji stands up as he yells which makes everyone look at him.

"Well then, I'll just tell you then, and thank you for the suggestion,"

"Many people were upgraded and down graded, and here are they people who we actually care about, Sakura now has two stars, and Permy lost a star," Narumi mentions.

"Also, here are the star rankings for the new people are Hikari has three stars, Shuu has two, Haruka has one, and Shinji, you are special," Narumi informs them.

"A special star?" Shinji asks confused but interested.

"Yes Shinji, you are our 2nd special star ever to be in Elementary Division, you should be proud of yourself," Narumi tells him kindly but Shinji was just in a daze, not paying any attention after he said the 2nd special star.

"Well, just to let you know, we also get allowances that the amount varies with our star ranks," Permy mentions to everyone.

"Yes, and instead of yen or dollars, we have rabbits, and Prez will explain about that, to each of you new people," Narumi explains.

"Ah, thanks, Prez," Hikari says happy, seeming to get over her annoying personality

"Uh, Hikari, since you are nice to thank me…" Prez starts.

"Prez, please just tell me ok?" Hikari asks kindly.

"Yes… uh, since you are triple (three) star, you get 100 rabbits equal to 10,000 yen and 100 US dollars. You are also one of the respected people since you have a high ranking, and you could be one of the class representatives. Also, you get one of the best treatments" Prez explains.

"Uh, Haruka, you are a single (one) star and you get 30 rabbits equal to 3000 yen and 30 dollars. You are one of the smaller respected people, but you can easily improve that rank," Prez reads off of Narumi's notes.

"Shuu, you have double (two) star, you get 50 Rabbits equal to 5000 yen and 50 US dollars. You are respected more than single stars, but you don't have anything special, about average alice power," Prez also reads off the notes.

"And uh… Shinji, um… you get…" Prez starts as he sees that there is no data or information because only Natsume has gotten a special star rank before.

"Let me guess, the most that anyone else gets, I am highly respected and I have high power alice level," Shinji randomly guesses since he heard the other people.

"That's about it, but, you are now a principal's student, so you will attend the principal meetings," Narumi includes, "You also have more than one alice, which also is amazing for your age," Then Shinji starts to think but doesn't say anything: I've had these stupid powers since I was young. This doesn't really apply to me being all this strong, just because I have this doesn't mean that I deserve this, or anyone else.

"Oh, and your allowance is 300 rabbits, which is..." Narumi starts to say as Shinji cuts him off.

"30,000 yen and 300 US dollars," Shinji tells him automatically.

"That's right, Shinji, good math smarts," Narumi replies.

"Anyway, there are also levels of alice power, such as Childhood, which is the alice slowly appearing and disappearing through the life of the child,"

"The second one is Diffuse, the alice is always available at a low power level, and this is yours Haruka,"

"Intermittent, an alice that can be used for a short amount of time at a high power level, also Shuu's and Hikari's level,"

"Limitless, the alice is always available at a high power level, but damages the user's self or life, also these people need to be careful because they could die from over use, Shinji this is your alice power,"

"Then after that, Haruka, I've decided that you will be Prez's partner and Sakura has Hotaru,"

"Also, after that…there are classes for your alice kind,"

"These classes include: Latent type, the class for super powers basically, such as Prez, who has the Illusion Alice, this class is most normal and the people are the serious type, Hikari's class (AN: I think)"

"The Technical type, this type is technology and research related, this is the most quiet class because everyone works separately, this class has Haruka new to this class"

"The Somatic class, the class for alices that are based off of humans, animals, and other living things, this class does not have inventions or practice, this would be Zoey and Kenny's class"

"The Special Ability class, the class for rare and not common alices, these people's alices don't exactly fit in the other classes so they are grouped here, this is the smallest class. Shuu is new to this class.

"That's it, really," Narumi finally ends his speech (that was really lame) with Prez, (who sort of helped)

"Really? Then what class is Shinji in?" Shuu demands annoyed that he didn't mention Shinji.

"I want him to guess," Narumi replies smiling at Shinji, and Shuu was getting very annoyed.

"I'm in the Latent type class because I have psychic powers, sort of like Prez, most people say I'm serious when I'm using my alice, and I guess you could call my alice sort of like a super power," Shinji replies not sure about that.

"Well, we are considering you for the class, but Natsume's class might be best at the moment, but we are still deciding," Narumi tells him.

"Natsume's class? Wouldn't that be the Latent class?" Shinji wonders out loud.

"Well, yes but he's more powerful than the other people in the class, so we automatically moved him to the Dangerous Ability Class,"

"Dangerous?"

"We'll discuss later," Narumi informs him quickly, not wanting the class to become involved.

"That's class!" Narumi tells the class quickly and start to leave. People started to talk about how Shinji got to be a special star right when he got there. Shuu walked over to Natsume and Shinji's desk.

"Shinji, do you know what topics for people to talk about you created?" Shuu asks.

"No, and I really don't care right now, Shuu,"

"Why not?"

"I have better things to think about,"

"Oh really?"

"Really,"

"What about?"

"Why do you care?"  
"because,"

"Because why?"

"Never mind, anyway, if Narumi is considering you dangerous, then that might mean something to the school,"

"Dangerous, isn't interesting either, I don't care that much about that, it's that annoying black outfitted guy, who took Hikari,"

"Ah, worrying about me again?" Hikari asks him as she walks over there.

"Shut up and go walk around or something," Shinji instructs her.

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so!" Shinji yells at her which makes her laugh.

"Ha! That's really funny, Shinji!" Hikari tells him in between laughs and then leaves the room.

"Luca, you are her partner, shouldn't you be following her?" Shinji asks him.

"Yeah, but Prez is way better at handling her," Luca replies as he leaves with Natsume.

"It's dinner time, and then… have you been to your rooms yet?" Narumi asks.

"No, because you haven't bothered and Hikari left," Haruka answers back to him.

"Oh, sorry, um… let's go find her and then we'll get to your rooms, actually, why don't you eat first and then go to your room, or…"

"Just eat and we'll find her there,"

"Er…"

"Just live with this,"

"But… Shinji and I need to talk about his alice class, because tomorrow is alice class day,"

"Then I'll go with Natsume tomorrow and next week I'll go to Latent class,"

"That might work… I'll ask your teacher if that's alright," Then everyone left the room and went over and had dinner. Everyone's dinner was different since they each had a different star level. Natsume and Shinji ate at the same table, since they were the only special stars of the Elementary Division. Special star dinner had many things because they were the most respected.

Hotaru and Hikari were sitting together since there wasn't really anywhere else they could sit. Their dinner had less things than the Special stars, but much better than the no-stars.

Shuu and some other people had their dinner with five different things, and were talking about plants and other environment things.

Haruka and random people had three different things, soup, rice and a roll of some sort.

The no-star had a small soup a piece of seaweed and a small bowl of rice.

After a few minutes Narumi came to the room. "Let's go to your room, then we can go get you some pajamas,"

"Pajamas? But can't we…" Shuu starts to say as Shinji hits him on the shoulder.

"Just live with that, Shuu, it's better than just being in our underwear, or was THAT what you were thinking?" Shinji asks him, making fun of him.

"Uh… never mind," Shuu replies. Then they left the room and went down one of the halls of the Elementary Rooms. (Elementary Mandatory)

Each room had a sign saying who the room belongs to. They came to Shinji's room, which seemed bigger than everyone else's but Natsume's.

"Shinji, this is your room," Narumi tells him as Shinji backs away.

"What's wrong?" Shuu asks him.

"Nothing, I'm just kind of surprised I got such a big room," Shinji mumbles as he enters the room with the others. His room was purple, and the bed was large enough for two people. He got a desk and a lamp. Shinji also got a bean bag chair to sit on when he got bored.

"This is your room, just tell me if you want something different or else," Narumi informs him.

"Uh… ok…" Shinji says as he uses his alice.

"What are you doing?" Haruka asks him. His alice lifts up the bed and all of the rest of the stuff. Shinji then rearranges the things in his preference and then sits down on the chair.

"Were you checking if the things were real?" Shuu asks him as he starts to laugh.

"SHUT UP!!" Shinji yells at him as he gets out of the chair.

"I don't want you to bother you, but I don't think that you thought that the things in your room were real, right?" Shuu asks, nervously.

"Mind your own business, and then I'll be happy," Shinji informs him.

"Sorry…" Shuu apologizes.

"Let's go on," Narumi tells them so they could stop fighting. They then leave. Narumi then has Haruka and Hikari shown to their rooms.

Haruka's room was much smaller than Shinji's room and they had a small red bed with a lamp.

Hikari's room was a lot bigger than Haruka's room, and she had blue and pink in her room. She had a rug, and she had a book case since she liked to read.

"Shuu, let's go to your room now," Shinji tells him.

"Yeah, ok," Shuu replies as they head over to his room which happened to be across from Shinji's room.

Inside his room, there was green and some books in a cabinet. He also had some picture frames that were from the previous person.

"Not bad," Haruka mentions, "This is kind of your type of room,"

"You think so?" Shuu asks considerable to what she told him.

"Yeah, now because the time is… (Haruka checks her watch and tells Narumi) 8:39 we better get you some pajamas and such,"

"Uh…" (Guess who these people are)

"Whatever,"

"Sure!"

"That's ok,"

"Good! Now let's go," Then they all headed over to this storage room which had things in it.

"Here, Shuu, your parents contacted the school and wanted you to have this," Narumi mentions as he takes out a package which held some pajamas, and other things of the sort.

"Hikari, your parents thought you might want some medicine so you could uh… become a doctor?" Narumi reads/wonders.

"You mean my mom, and what else is in there?"

"Well, some clothing and stuff. Plus this book…"

"Ok, just hand me the package now," Then Narumi put the book back to where it was and then handed the package over to Hikari.

"Haruka, you have a picture of your parents and some entertainment of some sort,"

"That's probably that sudoku book I have been working on but haven't completed yet,"

"Yes, that is, here you go," Narumi replies as he gives it to her.

"Shinji, you seem to not own much stuff, your parents didn't pack you that much,"

"So?"

"Uh, here," Narumi tells him. (and he hands over the package) (AN: that got really boring about typing that)

"Oh and Shinji, your teacher can't have you in their class tomorrow so you are going over to the latent class for some training on how you use it,"

"Yeah, whatever," They all left the storage room and headed over to their rooms, changed, as the darkness of night fell upon them.

* * *

**Oh and by the way this is the sixth chapter! I've decided, thanks to the help of Shuu, Shinji, Haruka, and Hikari, I need reviews to improve my stories, so please review. And, because people did review to this story, and myself... I did do three chapters. (so this was kind of like an award)  
**


	7. Special Ability Class

**Me: This is the seventh chapter of this story!! This chapter is the second one I did on my vacation! Also, this story is going to take a long time, so I'm most likely going to have volumes, which that means this is the first one, probably going to be 15-18 chapters in a volume or something. Review me if that's a bad idea. Oh, the disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Gauken Alice, and anything else mentioned in this story!  
**

* * *

"Today class, is going to your alice classification class! Partners of the new people, please take them to their class and then to your own class!" Narumi informs everyone, "Oh and by the way, the Juniors, are in your class as well,"

"Um... the Juniors, they are the younger ones right?" Haruka asks.

"No, they are the people who would be in middle school,"

"Ah, ok!" Haruka understands.

"Now get going, it's already 11:50 am," Then Narumi left the room.

"Shuu, there's going to be something special today in class, let's go!" Sakura encouragingly tells him.

"So? Shinji, which class are you going to again?" Shuu asks, not paying any attention to Sakura.

"Uh, Latent type,"

"Really? I thought you were dangerous," Shuu teases him.

"Yeah, whatever, personally, I don't think that class is very great,"

"Don't talk about things you don't know!" Permy accuses.

"What do you mean? I'm just talking about the dangerous class, even the name doesn't sound exactly thrilling," Shinji proves, "If you have been there, then tell me what the class is like, otherwise I have me proof that you also don't know what you are talking about, so go on,"

"Uh..."

"As I thought, you have no clue about that class, so don't keep on eavesdropping on others conversations,"

"You should be nicer to people!"

"Oh really? What about you?"

"Shinji, where's Natsume?" Luca randomly asks, looking worried.

"Uh, why are you asking me?"

"Aren't you going to the Dangerous class today?"

"That's next week, sorry..."

"Oh, um what are they doing today that you couldn't do?"

"They're going somewhere to do something, that's all Narumi told me to tell anyone else,"

"But... you can tell me can't you?"

"Can Natsume tell you?"

"Yeah,"

"Then, come over here more," Shinji summons him and then whispers, "To the Northern Woods"

"Why would they go there?"

"I don't know, and now we have to go to class, so end of discussion," Shinji tells him as he gets up and leaves with Prez. **(AN: I just realized that Prez means president! xD)**

"Yeah, let's go too!" Sakura tells Shuu as she gets out of the classroom and Shuu follows her. They start to run down the hall and then Shuu opened the door. Confetti came from all sides of him.

"What the?"

"What's wrong, Shuu?" Sakura asks him.

"Nothing... what is this?"

"This is a party since you are new to our class!"

"Ok..."

"Isn't that special?"

"If you mean what was special before, than I guess..."

"Then let's eat!"

"Not right now,"

"When?"

"Why are we only talking to ourselves, the class isn't THAT small right?"

"Uh... oh yeah, this is Tsubasa, his alice is like yours, but shadow manipulation instead of literature manipulation," Tsubasa then waved at him.

"So?" Shuu asks.

"This is Misaki, she has the Doppleganger Alice, this makes her have more than one of herself, Shinji doesn't have this does he?" Misaki looked at him and smiled.

"The new special star of the Elementary Division?" Tsubasa asks.

"Why do you care?"

"Shuu, are you trying to protect Shinji?" Misaki asks.

"Never mind!"

"Oh really?"

"Just leave me alone, do something else that doesn't relate to me please,"

"OK, then let's play a game!"

"No thanks,"

"Why not?"

"Because I said, so"

"That's a lame excuse,"

"I want to have someone else to play with than you,"

"Why not us? We're really nice," Sakura tells him.

"What do you need from me, you just want me to play for no good reason,"

"This isn't a bad reason! Please, Shuu!" Misaki encourages.

"I want to play not with you but someone else,"

"You mean Shinji?" Tsubasa wonders.

"Isn't Shinji dangerous?" Misaki asks.

"He isn't dangerous! He's just powerful, he wouldn't hurt anyone unless he needs to protect someone (or the author decides to) so don't call him that!"

"As I suspected, you are trying to protect Shinji,"

"Just shut up!"

"i won't until you play the game!" Sakura yells at him.

"Fine then," Sakura then got out a game of cards.

"The game is gathering alice! The cards have alices, such as the first psychic power group, like Shinji, there would be invisibility, illusions, and mind reader, you try to collect all of the card groups, there are many," Misaki explains.

"That's really stupid,"

"Then we'll keep on talking about Shinji," Sakura tells him.

"You said fine too," Tsubasa reminds.

"Well, shut up then,"

"You are really not easy to push over huh..."

"SHUT UP!"

"Are you mad, Shuu?" Sakura wonders.

"What do you think? I'm nearly about to command you to shut up if you aren't going to yourselves,"

"That's not nice!"

"Well, then don't annoy me,"

"Shuu, needs to be controlled by something so he won't be so mad," Someone suggests.

"I guess we can't talk about Shinji, the new psychic special star,"

"He's not what you think! So shut up!"

"I agree," Tsubasa agrees with the someone. They then get the phone and while Shuu was arguing with Sakura about Shinji, Tsubasa got Narumi to get Shinji so he could shut him up. Shinji in about two minutes arrived to hear Sakura ask if Shuu could do anything with Shinji in secret, what would he do.

"I guess, spend some time together, Shinji has been working on his power lately, and has been really busy," Shuu replies. Shinji then walked up to him.

"I'm not that busy, so why didn't you ask me?" Shinji asks him.

"Shinji! Why are you here?" Shuu says, shocked on how he could get there.

"Shuu, aren't you playing a game? Why don't you go play it?" Shinji asks him.

"He was trying to protect your uh..." Tsubasa starts, not remembering what the word was.

"Image? I don't need that, Shuu, you know I don't care about that, I rather have people respect me more than think I'm powerful,"

"But Shinji!"

"Just listen to me, I'll play the game with you if you will calm down, now go on already,"

"Shinji..."

"just hurry up already!"

"Ok..." Shuu tells him as he sits down and Shinji sits by him on his left. Sakura then sits on across from him and Misaki sat left from Shuu. They then started to play, by the time they started to play, it was 4:00.

"Good," Shinji tells Shuu, since he calmed down a bit.

"What about your class?"

"Already exceed the standards, I could turn around and hit the stupid thing, really boring,"

"What thing?" Shuu asks, eager for something better to talk about than silence.

"Nothing important," Shinji tells him as the discussion ended and the only words are do you have this or that. While they were playing, the sun through the window set while fire was burning by the sun...

* * *

**Me: That was the seventh chapter! Thanks for reading my story!  
**


	8. Dodge Ball!

**Hi! This is chapter eight of this story! Sorry for slow update... I had camps...  
**

* * *

"This is going to be entertaining people!" Sakura randomly yells out to the classroom, Shinji who was taking a nap was awakened.

"SHUT UP!" Shinji yells at Sakura.

"We're going to have a dodgeball match, join my team!"

"A dodgeball match?"

"Yeah!"

"Why are we having a dodgeball match?"

"Because we want Natsume and his group to not ditch class!"

"But ditching class is healthy once in a while,"

"You shouldn't ditch class!"

"Why not?"

"because you aren't supposed to!"

"..."

"Hm?"

"I'll join your team because I feel like playing something, I haven't done anything fun that wasn't too serious in a while..."

"Thanks, Shinji!" Sakura replies happily as she hugs him.

"Hey... I'm just joining your team, you don't need to hug me, but when we win, then you can hug me ok?"

"Ok!" Sakura smiles and then goes off to go find more team mates.

"Shinji, are you going to play?" Shuu wonders.

"Yeah, you?"

"If you are, I'll back you up,"

"Ok, I'll get Sakura,"

"Sakura?"

"She invited me, I don't know why the other team didn't, probably didn't think I was good enough like always,"

"Yeah, that is true, but don't think about it," Shuu reminds him.

"Everyone outside! We'll have teams out there!" Permy yells over everyone and sees Shuu as everyone walks out.

"Are you talking to Shinji again?" Permy asks them as she comes up. Sakura and Prez see Permy trying to get Shuu on their team. They then head over there.

"What are you doing to one of my team mates?" Sakura yells at her.

"Shinji?! Why didn't you join my team?!" Permy asks him, curious and wanting him.

"Because you didn't invite me, and Sakura did, plus she seems to need someone on her team,"

"Invite you?"

"Yeah, Permy, Sakura went over to him and asked him to join her team, and since he was invited he didn't want to ruin a invitation he was capable of," Shuu tells her, smiling.

"Well, I'm inviting you now!"

"I'm backing up Shinji, sorry, Sakura is that ok?" Shuu informs everyone in the room.

"Sure! You'll help us win, with your alice of..."

"Manipulation, I can have people obey me with only writing in the air with my finger,"

"Ah, Shinji, since..."

"Sakura, I don't care... just get moving, I'm going to nap again if there isn't any action,"

"Alright then!" Sakura says happily, then turns to Permy, "We'll beat you!" Then they all head out to the dodgeball field.

"Everyone who wants Shinji as a slave, come over to our side!" Permy advertises.

"Shut up, no one's gonna want to have me as a slave, I can just punish them," Shinji informs her as he smirks and then heads over to Sakura's team.

"Permy, why isn't Shinji over here? Hikari might come to our side to heal people if Shinji is over here,"

"Shinji is on the other team because Sakura was brave enough to go invite him, which he accepted because he seemed to have wanted to play in the first place,"

"Next time, get him first,"

"Ok, Natsume," Then they went over to get the dodge ball and some people got into another group for Natsume's team because there were a lot more people since Shinji and Shuu were on that team.

"Sakura, I'm against not allowing them not to ditch class, so how about just obeying the rules, and allowing them to ditch class sometimes?" Shinji asks her.

"Then ok,"

"Luca!" Sakura yells, trying to get some attention from him, who did pay attention, "Can we change our deal?"

"Huh?"

"Shinji is against not allowing the deal to be no ditching, he thinks that if you follow the rules for a week then be our slave for "

"Oh, that's ok... I guess... Natsume is getting the ball..."

"Ok!" Sakura replies.

"Sakura, getting emotionally happy/hyper won't help your physical or alice power state, just to let you know," Shinji informs her as the class is about even in the teams. Sakura's team had about eight people, and Natsume's team has 11.

"Although you have three more people, most of your people are weak,"

"Weak? You mean not as strong as you, but they aren't weak! If you aren't weak, then I don't know what is!" Shinji informs her.

"Shinji, you are the leader not Sakura?"

"What?! No!" Shinji yells at them and blushes.

"Ha!" Everyone except Luca and Natsume on Natsume's team.

"Start, Shinji," Natsume tells him, as he throws the ball over to him.

"Rules exactly?"

"Rules? You care about those?"

"Why not? Otherwise this is will become chaotic and something bad will happen to someone and then we'll all get in trouble,"

"Well, then... (look at list below)

_**Rules**_

_**1. Everyone can use their alice**_

_**2. Everyone is allowed to move around**_

_**3. Someone who was hit by the ball must catch them or they are out**_

_**4.Everyone can use their alice to block or catch a ball**_

_**5. More than one person can try to catch the ball at one time**_

_**6. More than one person is allowed to throw/get the ball over to the other side**_

"That's better, and now I start?" Shinji asks.

"Yeah, ready set start!" Some random person yells and two people go over to the start, Shinji and Natsume. Then the ball was thrown and both people were ready to use their alices, but because Shinji had psychic power he got the ball first. **Shinji** then shot the ball at Permy since he was mad at her for wanting him on her team only because he was strong, one of the two strongest students in the Elementary Division ever. Permy barely caught the ball, but she was injured on her arm since the ball had a pulse in it.

"I thought his power would knock her out, but that seems not to be the case,"

"Yeah, you're right..." One of the other people say.

"He must be weaker than the High officials think," Another person agrees.

"Don't insult Shinji like that!" Shuu yells at them as Shinji just smirks.

"Oh really?"

"Shinji, watch out!" Shuu calls out to him, but Shinji was well aware of the ball. He used his alice to stop the ball, then the ball went over to Hotaru.

"Throw it, hard," Shinji tells her.

"Um..." Hotaru then uses her backpack to send the ball over to Natsume's team.

"I guess he's nice though..." The same other person says to the same other person.

"But he's going to be very dangerous," The other person reminds.

"Would they just shut up?" Shinji asks.

"They're annoying, all the time, don't worry..." Prez informs him. The ball which Hotaru threw, got rid of two people.

"good job, Hotaru!" Sakura congratulates.

"I know..." Hotaru tells her. "Shinji, did you know that they are going to target you?"

"Yeah, actually I did,"

"Then use this technique," Hotaru whispers to him as he nods. The ball came back but Sakura easily caught it with her alice of nullification.

"Sakura, can I throw the ball?" Hotaru asks her.

"Sure!" Sakura replies as she tosses the ball to her. Hotaru then takes it and puts it in her backpack. When the ball went over the center line, Shinji used his alice to make the ball invisible. (if not mentioned, this speeds up the thing that is being turned invisible) Natsume could sort of see this, but it was very hard to see it, let alone get someone to catch it. The piano playing guy tried to catch it, but missed. Piano playing dude was out.

A few minutes later...

There were now seven people on Natsume's team, Natsume himself, Luca, Permy, the telekinesis people (two), and two random people. On Sakura's team, there were five people, Sakura herself, Shinji, Yuu (aka Prez, but then I realized that Prez meant president... so I'll just use Yuu now... xD), Hotaru, and Shuu.

"Why don't we have a break?" Shuu asks everyone, everyone agrees, but Permy and Sakura.

"No way! We have to complete this game, today!" Sakura tells her team.

"Fine then, expect more power than strength," Shinji informs her.

"More power than Strength?"

"Never mind..." At Permy's team...

"We can't take a break until we only have Shinji left!"

"What do you mean? What about the other people?" Luca asks.

"They don't matter! Shinji is the strongest on the team, unless we can get him out," Permy informs them.

"You mean what exactly?"

"We need to focus on Shinji!"

"Why is he so important again?"

"Because he is powerful,"

"that's it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because that's really lame,"

"Never mind then, just try harder then,"

"How can we get a break faster?"

"Get out, duh,"

"Ok then," Shinji and Shuu, excellent eavesdroppers were listening to the conversation instead of what Sakura told them.

"Sakura," Shinji says, trying to get he attention.

"Yea?"

"Um... the people on the other side are tired and uh... the only way they are going to get a break is to get out, so avoid those people,"Shuu informs her.

"That's a great idea! What about you getting Natsume though?" Sakura asks him as Shinji gets annoyed.

"Aren't we a team? You're not going to help me are you?"

"Yeah, but you are the strongest person on the team and right now that is still here," Sakura replies.

"So? How much does that make a difference does that make, if you guys work together, we'll be more strong than just me,"

"Shinji, the other team might be eavesdropping soon..." Shuu informs him.

"Have Sakura start off, ok?" Yuu asks.

"But..."

"That's a good idea," Hotaru backs up.

"Yeah, you have the alice of nullification, so no one can get the ball from you trying to use their alice," Shuu reminds.

"Just let he go already," Shinji mentions.

"Yea, I'm ready!" Sakura says, happily, smiling at them.

**Sakura **then took the ball and headed to the middle of the circle where Permy was already there.

"Sakura, are you the leader of your team or Shinji?"

"Why would Shinji be the leader?"

"Because he seemed to be telling you everything you should and could be doing,"

"Permy, I'm the leader, but Shinji helps out a lot," Then Sakura threw the ball at the random person and got him out. Natsume decided to throw the ball back,that had his alice on it, which is fire. Yuu hadn't caught the ball in a while, so Shinji extinguished the flames, which would allow Yuu to catch the ball. Yuu was going to catch the ball but he missed it.

"Yuu!" Sakura exclaims as she goes over to him. Shinji took the ball which was beside him.

"Yuu, will be fine, just leave him to rest, he seems to be not capable of catching a ball that is just a bit fast, which is sad for the class President,"

"Shinji! That isn't true!"

"What is not true? hime not catching the ball or that hes the class president?"

"Just because he didn't catch the ball, doesn't mean that he is a bad class president,"

"Get the ball over here already!" Permy yells over to him.

"Have Yuu go over to the other people, ok?"

"Fine," Sakura replies as she has Shuu pick up Yuu since Sakura couldn't.

"Let's focus on the game ok?" He asks the people who were still there. (wait... that's only Hotaru...) Sakura then arrived back with Shu.

"Why not Hotaru start?" Hotaru was then tossed the ball over from Shinji. Hotaru then put the ball into her backpack and went into the front of the field. She was trying to store more power than before, but her backpack couldn't take the power and went through it, pretty much destroying th backpack. Shuu was hit by the ball since he was in the back, he was hit badly. He went over to where Yuu was and started to rest with him.

"Sorry," Hotaru tells him even though he was asleep.

"Since you only have three people, we'll give you two free throws,"

"Good, because that's a good idea, no going back on that though," Shinji replies. Sakura and Hotaru think this is also a good idea.

**"Permy?** are you sure that is a good idea? Shinji hasn't used al ot of power until recently, so don't you think that he'll use maximum power since this is close to the end?"

"Huh? Well I think that all of the officials think that Shinji is only good because he has different types of alices,"

"Never mind..."

"Wow... so slow when you come to talking..." Shinji says as he throws the ball with his power on it. The telekinesis people try to stop it, but Shinji's power was too strong for them. The ball hit both of the instead of going back. Since they were both out, the random person decided that would be what he would do also. Now since there were only Luca, Permy, and Natsume, Permy got very annoyed.

"YOU AREN"T GOING TO WIN ANYWAY!" Permy yells at them.

"Ha! Feeling less confident?" Sakura replies back to her.

"Sakura, don't push it too much..." Hotaru informs her.

"What about that extra throw?" Permy asks him.

"I don't care about it... that would be a really lame way to win," Shinji replies as he throws the ball over to Luca. Luca took it, threw it at Hotaru using his alice to have his little bunny tag her and have it drop on the ground.

"Hotaru!"

"Sakura, live. Just take a deep breath and get on with the stupid game already, you're being to emotional here,"

"But Shinji!"

"This was YOUR idea," Then Sakura picked up the ball and threw it at Luca (very hard) and then he got out.

"Sakura, you could of gone for Permy you know,"

"Luca needed revenge!"

"..."

"Sorry Natsume,"

"Never mind that, Luca," Natsume then took the ball and threw it at Sakura who didn't notice it. The ball hit her on the back and she went out.

"Ha Sakura, your talking got into the way of winning!" Permy remarks. Shinji smiled, picked up the ball while Permy was ranting on about how she and Natsume were going to win. Then he threw the ball and Permy got out.

"HA! No teasing me, now I can! HA!" Sakura yells, (a come back)

"Shut up!" Permy yells as she leaves the field. The crowd, many people besides class B, and now there were many people there including some of the seniors.

"Looks like you have some people watching," Shinji reminds Natsume.

"What about you?"

"Never mind that,"

"Oh look! The new special star and the old special star are going against each other," Some random person says.

Natsume then picked up the ball and threw it.

Did Shinji get out?

.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**No.**_ (AN: Do_** YOU **_think I was going to end the chapter so lightly? _**NO.**_)

About 2 minutes of volleying, the representatives of the classes came by with some of the seniors.

"JUST USE YOUR ALICES IDIOT ELEMENTARY SPECIALS!!" Some Seniors yell, because of the commotion, the teachers came by.

"A dodge ball game," Narumi informs.

"Interesting that so many people are interested," Misaki replies.

"Oh look, the specials are going against each other," Jinno says.

"Ah, that looks good. Natsume is using his alice now," Narumi points out. Sure enough, Natsume was throwing the ball with a lot of fire alice power.

"Natsume has really engrossed this," Persona comments. The ball very hot, got to Shinji who managed to catch it. His hands were steaming hot and his sleeves of his shirt were burnt.

"OMG! HE CAUGHT IT!" Permy yells.

"Isn't that a surprise?"

"I know! He is a special!"

"That's amazing!"

"No one has ever been able to handle Natsume's power!"

"How amazing!"

"You're pretty good, Shinji,"

"You too, Natsume,"

"I bet 500 yen that Natsume will beat him!"

"I bet 600 yen that Shinji is going to win!" Then Hotaru got a great idea for people to bid for the players on who would win. 10 seconds later... 1100 yen for Natsume and 1900 yen for Shinji. (aka 11 rabbits for Natsume and 19 rabbits for Shinji) Then Shinji was ready to throw but then there was a two minute break. (HAHA suspense!)

2 minutes later... At the bid thingy, 3400 yen was bid on Natsume and 3600 yen for Shinji.

Shinji then took the ball and threw the ball that was invisible. Because it was going very fast it appeared for about two seconds which gave Natsume enough to catch it.

Natsume threw the ball, then Shinji caught it.

"Last part,"

"?"

"Never mind." Shinji threw the ball which had a barrier until it reached him and it was invisible. Now what happened?

...

...

...

...

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsume missed the ball and Shinji won. They both got the money from Hotaru's money thingy and Sakura ran up and hugged him.

"What?"

"You said I could hug you when we win!"

"Oh yeah..."

* * *

**Ok so that was the last chapter that I did on my vacation and such... anyway! Revelations coming up next!**


	9. Revelations

**Hi! **

**Shinji: Finally, another chapter!**

**Shuu: Took a while.**

**Me: Anyway! I do not own pokemon or anything else in this story!**

* * *

After the dodge ball game in the Teacher's Conference Room...

"Narumi, why are Shinji and the others here?"

"Hm?"

"They're here because Shinji needed to be here really," Persona replies, walking up to them.

"You mean for missions?"

"Ah, that's reasonable," Narumi mentions.

"Misaki-sensei, do you know why we brought him?"

"Missions,"

"Not just that, there were rumors at his home that here was where he needed to be,"

"That's the reason?"

"Not just that, but since everyone else here has or had siblings at one point in time or something of the sort, Shinji might have a sister,"

"Shinji having a sister?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Shinji's friends had or have a brother or/and a sister. So Shinji most likely wants/has that also,"

"You meant that Shinji's sister might be here?"

"Yes, now it's about time for your students to go to Central Town, so better get moving,"

"What are their ages again?"

"Shinji is 9, Shuu 10, Hikari 10, Haruka 10," Then they left the room.

* * *

**Informational yet very short. Anyway, please review!  
**


	10. Central Town

**Me:Hi! I know that's its been about two to three weeks, and I'M SORRY. **

**Shinji: Who would believe you?**

**Haruka: Good point.**

**Me: What the heck? **

**Hikari: Um... can I ask you a question, what were you doing?**

**Me: uh...**

**Shuu: Do you even KNOW what you were doing?**

**Me: Yeah... playing Sims... and uh... drawing**

**Shinji: That's dang lame.**

**Me: Like I care! Anyways, I'm ALSO sorry that this isn't full of adjectives because my computer kept on deleting what I wrote so I gave up.**

**Sakura: You should try harder!**

**Hotaru: nods**

**Narumi: AquaBubbleHamsters doesn't own anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

"Central Town is today!" Sakura tells all of the students. Shinji and Shuu just enter the room as she says this.

"Get onto the bus to get over there!" Narumi instructs the kids of Class B to get in there.

Narumi turned to Shinji and Shuu "Aren't you going to go?"

"Do you think I have money?" Shuu wonders.

"We have bank accounts though,"

"..."

"Um... here's your allowances," Narumi handed them a pouch with their allowances inside and had them enter the bus.

Inside... there were rows of seats and Shinji with Shuu went to the very back where it seemed that Natsume and Luca had saved a seat for them. Actually it was only for Shinji, but Shuu came anyway, no way that he was going to move. Natsume and Luca were looking at Shuu weirdly and everyone else was staring at the new special star that was even better than Natsume. Luca wanted to know how Shinji could handle the attack and Natsume wanted to have a talk. The talk that was decided be Natsume would be about how good he was at.

"Uh, Shuu, would you like to trade seats with me?" Luca asks.

"What?"

"I would like to talk to uh... Shinji,"

"Why's that?"

"Just let him, Shuu. It's no problem for me and you can come later after the bus ride anyway," Shinji announces.

"I want to talk to him too!" Permy mentions.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, that's what I want,"

"Later then,"

"Thank you Shinji!"

"Now what do you want to talk about? Luca?" Narumi then intruded them with a talk about something which really didn't need to be brought up.

"Shinji, here is a prize thingy for winning this uh... dodgeball thing,"

"What?"

"Never mind... anyway, you missing anyone?"

"What?"

"Stop asking that and answer the dang questions!"

"Talk about impaitent. No."

"Was that an answer?"

"No. Leave me alone already,"

"What?"

"I'm saying that you are really annoying when I'm trying to hear what Luca wants to tell me,"

"What?"

"OH SHUT UP already and leave me alone! And you were accusing me of saying what and now look at you,"

"What?"

"Never mind, leave." Shinji was getting really irritated since they were there and he didn't hear Luca.

"What?"

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM Narumi? Just shut up already! You're pathetic!"

"Don't talk to your teacher like that, now for the consequence..."

"Narumi, that's a little over the top don't you think? Just have Shinji watch Sakura with Natsume ok?" Misaki who also came on the trip mentions to Narumi.

"That sounds good enough,"

"Whatever,"

"Anyway, everyone off," Narumi reminds as he leaves a envelope. Everyone then gets off the bus. Natsume and Sakura were waiting for him.

"What's in there?" Sakura asks.

"Doesn't matter to you,"

"How do you know?"

"I just do,"

"Anyways, there's this really good candy shop, and there's also this gadget store and..."

"Just shut up already! Just get moving and we'll watch you,"

"Ok! Off to the jewelery store!"

"That wasn't even on your list!"

"So? That was next after the gadget store!"

"hmph," They followed Sakura all the way to the jewelery store and into it.

"Why are we going into here?"

"Because Sakura has been saving up money for a while,"

"Ah, ok..." Shinji and Natsume were watching Sakura look around the store. At the diamond necklaces, rings, chokers, hair pins, ruby etc., sapphire etc., and finally the jade etc.

"Sakura, what are you looking at?"

"Oh this really nice pink jade jewelry set!"

"What?"

"It's really nice! Oh what's in your envelope?"

"..."

"Check then!" Shinji then opened the envelope where there was a piece of paper with a card in it and a card. The card was for 100 rabits that fell out of the paper had some writing that was very readable. The piece of paper read:

_Dear Brother,_

_Hi, brother. Today is the day where my birthday is a month away! (I know i should have sent this later, but mom says that you go somewhere once a month so I sent this today) I know I haven't seen you in about two years, but I'm fine really! Dad is really nice to me and he really wants to see you in spring or something like that ok? Mom's allowing you to see me for my birthday so um... tell your teacher that's ok or something ok? I hope I'll see you on my birthday, if you forget it's September 13th, and um... I told you what I wanted a couple years ago remember? _

_ Love,_

_ Your sister_

"Sister..."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing that you should care about Sakura,"

"Why not?"

"Just leave me alone already? Have you gotten ready to buy something or what?"

"What's the card?"

"The card is uh... 400 rabbits,"

"Really? You can buy some stuff here!"

"Whatever,"

"Do you have any brothers?"

"Uh yeah, Renji, Raul, he's 17**," (AN: I couldn't believe that even if i tried, how about 15 or 14 at the most 16)**

"That's cool! How about sisters?"

"..."

"Hm?"

"..."

"Uh..."

"..."

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"Yeah, I just did."

"Gr..."

"What's wrong with what I said?"

"nothing, but not good enough for me!"

"Yeah, so why does that matter to you?"

"Uh..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY."

"..."

"Anyways, are you going to buy anything?"

"Not right now," Sakura then went off by Natsume to look over there. Shinji then looked back at the note then

the pink jade set. Shinji happened to have a flashback about the line: _I told you what I wanted a couple years ago remember?_

_Flashback:_

_Brother, do you know what would really be nice for my birthday when I'm eight?_

I _don't... what do you want?_

_I want a jade jewelery set, you know what that is right?_

_I'm not a girl, but I'm not stupid either!_

_Anyway, you should get to doing something else right?_

_Flashback ends._

"Hey, are you guys done yet? Sakura probably needs to get to the Howalon shop," Natsume reminds.

"Oh yeah! Just a couple more minutes ok?" Sakura replies.

"Whatever,"

A few minutes later...

Sakura had gotten a pair of blue hair bows and Natsume was looking into a comic book. Shinji was coming out of the store with a bag.

"What did you get Shinji?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you gonna say?"

"No, Natsume wants to go to the book store,"

"Why?"

"Have you not noticed that he's been reading comic books,"

"No, the author never mentioned that."

"..."

"Anyways, let's go!"

"..." Shinji, Sakura, and Natsume went over to the comic book shop. Natsume bought some books and Sakura was looking at the Howalon shop.

"Are you interested in that candy or what?"

"It tastes excellent!"

"So?"

"That's all that it is!"

"That's lame..."

"So, the Howalon shop is next I guess,"

"Um..." They walked over to the howalon shop where they had just raised the price. **(AN: At first I thought that howalon was 9 rabbits instead of 10... and so on...)**

"10 rabbits!" Sakura exclaims.

"So?"

"So that's a lot!"

"Who cares?"

"i do!"

"Here, it's almost time to go," Shinji walked over to the shop bought small ones for Hikari, Shuu, Haruka, Zoey, Kenny, Hotaru, Natsume and Sakura. Then a large one for his sister's birthday. The bus then made a stop by them and Narumi rolled down the window.

"Time to go!" Narumi told them as they all got in.

* * *

**Me: That was amazingly short...**

**Shinji: Agreed.**

**Hikari: Review please!**


	11. Bye Brendan!

**Me: This is the shortest chapter most likely.**

**Shinji: Oh really?**

**Hikari: Be positive!**

**Shuu: ...**

**Haruka: Um... where the heck is Zoey?**

**Me: Good point... **

**Shuu: Where's Kenny?**

**Me: ...**

**Hikari: Where's uh what's his name? (Brendan)**

**Me: I guess they moved or something... I GOT IT! AN EXTRA CHAPTER!**

**Shinji: ... (sweatdrop)**

**Me: Be nice and please review!**

**Brendan: Ending for Brendan! Bye! (random japansese themed title) AquaBubbleHamsters doesn't own any of this story, fan created!**

* * *

_**This is a randomness extra chapter that is really short if you aren't interested then just wait for the next one.**_

_After a long time of thought... Brendan hasn't showed up in a long time, Shinji turned into the main character, Zoey has one of the lamest powers, Kenny might as well not exist here, and Shuu isn't as cool as he used to be. So here we go! _

"Narumi, I've discussed with the president and we've decided that there are too many students here," Misaki informs.

"And?"

"We're gonna end up getting rid of the useless ones,"

"So?"

"That matters,"

"I don't care about children, actually, I don't LIKE children," (AN: heh heh... spoiler in manga)

"Oh well, anyways we'll have to discuss who will be sent home,"

"Obviously that won't be Natsume, Shinji, or any of the dangerous group," Persona enters the conversation.

"Persona!"

"Rather I say, Serio."

"Anyways, as you both know, Shinji and the others are used for under workers so they can't go,"

"I know,"

"Serio, I think that there should be Brendan who doesn't even seem to HAVE a correct name,"

"Also, Zoey and Kenny seem useless,"

"That's also true, Imagine, Shinji having useless companions,"

"He's not that old, and Zoey and Kenny are at least special a bit, so let them attend the festival "

"Misaki imagine, Shinji, the so-called psychic master trained to be too powerful for even yourself, having THEM as friends,"

"Trained?"

"Oh never mind, anyway, announce this on the intercom,"

"Think of that as done,"

"Good," Misaki and Narumi headed over to the intercom room.

"Students of Alice Academy, we have an announcement," Narumi started off.

"Our Academy is getting more filled and we are expecting new people soon, so we will be having the following people go: Brendan and uh... just look on the walls!"** (AN: I have no clue who's names would be good for this...)**

In the classroom:

"What?!"

"ha ha Brendan... no one listened..." **(AN: I believe I mentioned that anyone who knew what the heck his Japanese name is so no one told me... sweatdrop)**

"Anyways, see you Brendan!" Haruka, Brendan, and the others went over to the Entrance Gate.

"Haruka, see you,"'

"Huh?"

"Haruka, don't seem so stupid,"

"What?"

"Never mind..."

"Tell me!" Brendan, thinking about his thoughts: _Haruka is really cute. I guess I might as well confess... No.. she'll freak... But if I don't I don't know when I'll see her... Ugh. Stupid feelings, but Shuu probably going to do something in this festivial people are talking about... Gr..._

"Haruka, I know we're in the 4th grade, but... aisheteru!" (aisheteru means i love you in japanese) Brendan ran up to her, and passionately kissed her.

"I'll miss you,"

"Brendan," They both started to blush after they kissed and Shuu was freaking out.

"Say something, Shuu," Shinji suggests.

"What's to say?"

"Ha ha" Hikari laughs.

"See you later, oh and Shuu, so far I won,"

"WHAT THE HECK?! YOU DID THAT TO SAY YOU WON SOMETHING!? BRENDAN!!" Haruka starts getting really angry.

"Bye, Haruka," Brendan then went through the gate.

"Haruka was that your first kiss?"

"yeah..."

"WHAT?!" Shuu yells.

"There, Seiro, you not only got Brendan rid of, you got Hoennshipping as well," (sweatdrop)

"..."

* * *

**That was the extra chapter, just to let you know, i HATE hoennshipping, i just think that brendan needed a really good goodbye statement to Shuu. **


	12. Shinji and Hotaru!

**This is really an informational chapter... Never less, read please! Oh and review. And tell people about it. And do my poll. And uh... yeah! Next is the sequel!**

* * *

The next day...

"Students, the festival is starting tomorrow!" Narumi announces. Shinji and Shuu entered exactly on time, not a second late or early.

"What?"

"There's gonna be a festival of alices starting tomorrow and continuing for four days,"

"Which classes exactly? Latent Type, Technical Type, Somatic Type, Special Ability,"

"What about Dangerous?" Shuu asks for Shinji.

"Dangerous Ability, hm... well, that could be a problem to the festival, so we are banned from allowing Natsume and Shinji from participating. Unfortunately,"

"You sound very apologetic," Shinji replies.

"Well, we might be able to transfer you for a little bit since your accuracy isn't very good,"

"What about Natsume?"

"That's not important," Natsume looked up from his comic book.

"Oh really? The only reason I'm getting transfered is because of my lack of aim? Natsume and I are the same level basically! Why not him too!"

"Shinji, you don't understand, you are different from Natsume in some ways, although your power is basically the same as you claim,"

"Well how?"

"Shinji, you were trained to use your alice since you were young correct?"

"..."

"But Natsume rarely used his, though he still is powerful as ever," Natsume began to get agitated.

"Anyways, you were used for work around your home, but Natsume's alice was rarely brought up. You must be very talented at such things as house work huh?"

"..."

"Anyways, we'll transfer you, you'll be helpful, and Misaki will be pleased that you could move his plants around,"

"..."

"Now, on wards with the festival," "

"That's not fair to Natsume, if he can't then, I won't," Shinji mutters.

"What?"

"I said, That's not fair to Natsume, if he can't then, I won't either!" Shinji yells to him and then took his seat and closed his eyes as if to say, no exceptions.

"Um..."

"I'll have to speak to the teachers..."

"Shinji, you didn't have to that," Natsume mentions.

Shinji's emotions were heading to a lot of disappointment. Shinji put his head down, not seeming to care at the moment. Tears were heading down, yet his head was down so no one could really see them. A message from his teacher, _"Never let people see your true emotions at times when no one else is doing the same thing,"_ A flash came for about one second and Shinji's head went up. He was covering his emotions.

"Break time!" Shinji stood up and left the room. Others then followed. Hotaru had her swan come. Natsume was looking at Luca and Luca smiled at him.

"Natsume, that's awfully nice of Shinji, who would guess that he was like that though,"

"Yeah, Luca, let's go outside," Luca and Natsume headed outside where Shinji was looking into the sky. The swan that Hotaru created was flying in the sky and Shinji seemed interested which also seemed to take his mind off of things. Shinji was watching Hotaru zoom by and by. He was smiling at her, looking at her with a little admiration since she could make something actually effective unlike Haruka.

"What are you looking at? The clouds?" Sakura asks.

"Hm?"

"Are you looking at the clouds?" Shinji seemed not to be listening to her.

"Listen to me idiot!" Sakura was jumping up and down in his view of vision. Shinji hit her down, finally listening to her.

"What?"

"I'm asking if you were looking at the clouds,"

"I suppose,"

"You suppose?"

"yeah,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that what I was looking at seemed like a cloud perfect, no bad things about it, nothing could go wrong especially with the bright blue sky,"

"Ok..."

"You asked the question,"

"Do you like Hotaru? You look at her in class,"

"Huh?"

"Do you like her?"

"What do you mean?" Hotaru, hearing this conversation, stopped and activated a ear and watch sticker that was on his shirt.

"Do you like her?"

"She has nice inventions,"

"Is that all?"

"That's all I allow myself to say,"

"What do you mean?"

"There's more, but I won't tell you,"

"So you have a crush on her right?"

"What the heck?"

"I know that you like her at least a bit! Look! You're blushing!"

"Shut up, don't say such ridiculous things,"

"Huh?"

"I don't feel like talking to you,"

"Why not?"

"At least not on this subject..."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she has a wonderful alice and she has a nice personality. Calm and not overwhelming, peaceful, yet her emotions are more. I have yet to understand them yet, though I believe that they are of her past so I might not bother to try to get into something so secret to herself. Is that enough?" Sakura had seen the stickers right then which made her laugh.

"What? Hey! I was serious there!" Hotaru who had been listening looked in shock when he had said that he was serious.

"Why were you looking at me?" Hotaru suddenly interrupts them.

"Hotaru! uh... nothing," Shinji looked away from her.

"So?"

"You said that her invention was like a cloud perfect, no bad things about it, nothing could go wrong especially with the bright blue sky,"

"Whatever! Class is going to start in two minutes, you better go with me, don't talk about this,"

"You're going early?"

"Just come already,"

**Two minutes later in the classroom:**

"Anyways, the first day is the refreshment booth, second is the performance, event festival, and the last day is the dance,"

"By the way, in the refreshment, there's goods you can't get anywhere else!"

"The performance is bands, plays, and other things that relate to performing,"

"Also, that's class, and Shinji, you and Natsume are allowed,"

"Really? I mean, that's fine," Everyone smiled, Shinji was finally being not so cold.

"Are there any circumstances?" Natsume asks, breaking the happy mood.

"Circumstances?"

"Yes, you cannot use your alice more than 10 times Natsume, otherwise you cannot participate anymore in the events for this festival,"

"Understood," Natsume replies. Shinji smiled and then the bell rang. Class is over. In Shinji's thoughts: This might actually be fun! Hotaru is nice though...

* * *

**That's not as short as expected... Review please! Read the new chapter of the christmas story, was updated today too! Might update tomorrow, but two chapters in one day, then the previous day... too... much...  
**


End file.
